Another Love Story
by Arlie Ash
Summary: Hinata's relationship with Naruto has just ended but her father seems determined to push her into another. Knowing that agreeing likely means giving up on her dream for love, Hinata decides that she loves her village enough to try and mend the strained relationship between the land of fire and the land of wind. GaaHina pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Now that the obvious is out of the way, I have a confession to make: I am only about 80 episodes in at the moment. Yeah, I know I'm behind the times. As such, I am having my amazing husband be my beta to look for glaringly obvious mistakes but I'll be honest, as I am doing research *cough cough finding spoilers* not everything will be entirely accurate due to my own inability to handle character death well… thank you wiki for telling me that a character I have become fond of through various fics** _ **dies**_ **! I proclaim that Neji will live on to see another canonically inaccurate fanfic! Seriously, what the hell Kishimoto-san?**

.oOo.

Sounds of exertion rang across the training ground. "One more time Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he jumped back into position. Shino looked on, his face hidden within his collar, as always. He continued to observe the duo's training knowing that while the war had ended over a year ago, they couldn't afford to become complacent.

Kiba and Shino paused at Akamaru's warning bark, turning they saw a familiar face walking toward them.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted, running toward his favorite Hyuga and sweeping her into a hug, "I've been missing you! You spend all your damned time with that blond idiot anymore!"

Hinata wiggled in his grasp, going limp at his last statement.

"What's wrong?" Shino inquired, noticing the change in his friend.

"Kiba doesn't have to worry about me spending all my time with Naruto anymore," she said, stepping away from Kiba. She scuffed the toe of her sandal through the dirt. "We are no longer involved."

Shino took a breath to ask another question as he moved to hug Hinata but Kiba beat him to it, ramming Shino out of his way.

"What do you mean, you're not involved? What did that bastard do to you?" he almost shouted, grabbing on to Hinata's shoulders. Akamaru whined and nuzzled Hinata's hand.

"Great question, Kiba. I'm sure you're the only one who cares." Shino spoke dryly, picking himself up from the ground where Kiba had shoved him in his mad grab for the taciturn Hyuga's shoulders.

Hinata managed a small half smile as Shino wrapped an arm around her protectively. "It was mutual," she said in a quiet voice, her face softening further as she scratched the chin of the huge white dog. "He was not who I had built him up to be all those years of watching as we grew up. And I was never able to match his energy in order to be a satisfying girlfriend."

Kiba and Shino's faces turned dark and this time Shino beat Kiba to saying what they were both thinking, "if he forced you to do something you did not want…" his voice trailed off but there was no mistaking the implied threat.

"N-no, no, nothing like that," Hinata managed, a deep blush blooming on her cheeks, "I simply meant that I do not enjoy the same things he does."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Same things in bed?"

"Kiba!" Hinata almost shouted, an unusual sound to come from the soft-spoken girl. "We never went that far! It would bring shame on my family were it to be discovered."

"Yeah, but you guys seemed so close, everyone thought you were going to get married anyway, what would it have hurt?" Hinata gave Kiba an incredulous look as he took a breath to continue, "Ouch! Damn it Shino, what was that for?"

Shino watched Kiba rub the back of his head a moment before answering.

"Obviously it would have been a problem were they to break up or had her family insisted on a proper check before allowing her to be married."

Hinata's blush deepened, moving down her cheeks to her neck. "Can we please stop talking about this? I would rather join you in training."

"Of course, Hinata" Shino said with a warning look at Kiba, who whined before settling into his fighting stance.

.oOo.

Hinata returned home late that evening, pleasantly sore from her training session. She could always rely on her teammates to be there for her, between Shino's quiet support and Kiba's well-meaning but exuberant self.

"Hinata-sama, your father requests you visit him before you settle in for the night. Although, you might want to freshen up a bit, you smell like a dog."

Hinata turned at the mildly teasing voice of her cousin. "Hai, Neji-nii-san. And the honesty is very much appreciated," she offered ruefully, shooting her cousin a tiny smile.

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" Neji asked with a frown.

"Naruto and I ended things today."

Neji blinked, not knowing exactly how to respond. Slowly, he reached out and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Hinata, pinning her arms at her side.

"Um, nii-san?" Hinata questioned a few moments later, standing somewhat rigidly in her cousins embrace.

"Hn?"

"What are you doing?" she asked with a tiny giggle.

"Hugging you." He paused. "Isn't that what one is supposed to do when another is heartbroken? Although, I would rather beat the idiot up if you desire it."

Hinata finally released a real laugh, while trying to move her arms so she could hug her cousin back. Failing to break his hold enough to move her arms, she sighed and told him what she had told Kiba and Shino: it was mutual, she wasn't heartbroken, and he didn't have to beat up his Hokage.

With a final sniff, Neji released her to take a quick shower. Hinata shoved him away with a smile, asking him to let her father know that she would be with him in ten minutes as she wouldn't want to offend him by smelling like an animal as Neji oh so thoughtfully claimed.

Ten minutes later, Hinata stood outside the door of her father's study.

"Enter" came the gruff reply to her soft knock.

"Sit."

Hinata settled herself on the ground in front of her father and waited for him to start.

"It has come to my attention that a certain… request has been made of this family."

Stiffening at her father's tone and inflection on the word, Hinata continued to stare at him in silence.

"This request carries with it a solution to a pressing problem of the clan as well as significant importance to Konohagakure and the Fire Country." Hiashi watched his eldest daughter, waiting for her to break the silence.

"What do you wish from me, otosan?"

"To do your duty and honor our clan regardless of your feelings." Hiashi said, handing her a formal looking scroll.

Hinata opened it and began to read, eyes widening as she skimmed the words.

 _Dear Hokage-sama, and the heads of the noble clans Hyuga, Akimichi, and Aburame._

 _The Council of the Elders of Suna wish to bring attention to the unrest along our border. The citizens there are uneasy with our peace treaty and have taken to outright hostility among themselves thinking the treaty is for show. As we are agreed within the treaty, since the border is closer to Sunagakure than Konohagakure, they are to approach our village with their missions, instead they travel to Konoha out of their dislike of the Wind Country and our mutual treaty. To remedy this, the Wind Daimyo's daughter will be wed to the son of your Daimyo upon her 13_ _th_ _birthday. As this is still 3 years away, Suna's Council seeks to ease both of our people's concerns about our treaty and wish for a marriage of status between Konoha and Suna. We reach out to the remaining three noble clans of Konoha with a request:  
for each of you to present an eligible maiden between the ages of 13 and 35 to your Hokage. We request that they be capable kunoichi's of good breeding and versed in both political and military etiquette as they will be expected to be the liaison between your border people and the assignment of missions to our own teams. She should be able to classify the rank of the mission as well as gain an eventual understanding of which of our teams would be best suited to each request. It is also of the utmost importance that she be fertile and willing to birth a child within an agreed upon timeline to prove her devotion to both Suna and it's Kazekage. We also require her to be proven still pure through a medical check upon arrival as there can be no doubts with a marriage of this importance.  
Upon your Hokage's selection of the best match to his friend, dispatch a messenger-bird a week before the kuonichi's scheduled arrival so that the wedding can be arranged for the day after she reaches Suna. Room and board will be provided for up to 10 guests who wish to be present for the wedding. We expect an answer within a month's time._

 _Arigato gozaimashita, the Suna Council_

Hinata read the scroll again, and again a third time before looking up at her father. His mouth was set in a tight frown and his body was tense, she could tell he was waiting for some type of stuttered excuse or weak protest. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before speaking. "If this is what you wish for me, then I will honor the clan by accepting. Naruto-sama is no longer an obstacle."

"You are aware that you will be branded as part of the branch family?" A pause and a nod. "See to it that you are ready to accompany me to the Hokage's tower tomorrow at 2. The other heads and I have agreed to meet then. Goodnight, daughter."

Hinata rose, pausing at the door. "Goodnight, father. You should be happy, you no longer have to find a way for Hanabi to take my place."

.oOo.

Naruto rubbed his eyes tiredly. It had been an exhausting day between his talk with Hinata and loosing himself in training. He was secretly worried that he had made the wrong decision and that they had more potential as a couple than they had explored. Naruto decided to give it a month before approaching her again, hopefully she would have come to the same realization. He headed to bed, thoughts of a certain Hyuga running through his head.

.oOo.

 **I just pulled up my story on the site to read and double check formatting and I found that my lines to divide time/POV weren't carried over from Word so I am going to go ahead and fix that... hopefully. BTW, thank you all who have followed/reviewed, it means the world! Next chapter will go up on Friday, although I can be persuaded to post it sooner should this story hit 10 reviews. Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Cousin's Betrayal

 **Disclaimer: Are these really necessary? Do people really think that the creator of Naruto is spending his time writing drabbles based on his original work on a fan fiction website? Alas, here I am with yet another blatantly obvious statement assuring anyone reading that I own nothing. As my husband pointed out to me last chapter, some characters (ahem, Neji) may be OOC. I am okay with this. If you are not, there are hundreds of thousands of other fics out there, and while I greatly appreciate your support whether you agree or not, if this is really a major issue for you then you have options. Maybe write one of your own? I need more GaaHina in my life.**

.oOo.

" _What did you say_!?" an irate Neji was yelling.

"Neji-nii-san, please, there is no need to shout. What if father hears?"

"I don't give a damn!" he fumed in a much softer voice. "How could he do this to you? To the family? You are the heir!"

"You know he didn't mark Hanabi for a reason, nii-san."

Hinata's gentle answer did nothing to calm her cousin. "But to reduce you to a branch member! Hinata, you know what that means, don't you?"

"Hai. You know I do not agree with the curse mark Neji-nii-san, but I feel that this is something I have to do. It is my _choice_." Hinata stressed the word that she knew would have the biggest effect on him.

Neji bowed his head, "I hate seeing anyone else take on this cursed seal. Especially you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata's eyes watered at the affection from the stoic ninja, "It will be okay, nii-san. I promise. Besides, there is no guarantee that Tsunade-sama will choose me. You may be upset for nothing."

"That is true. But I warn you, if it is you that is chosen for Suna I will not hold my tongue."

"Neji-san! Don't say such things!" Hinata gasped, "whether to father or the Hokage, you cannot risk your position for me!"

"It is my job to protect you."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but Neji cut her off, "and if my words have no effect, then I will accompany you to Suna. I can still do my duty in a different country."

"Hai, nii-san. It would be hard enough to leave everyone behind but I fear your absence would be the hardest. I need to leave for the Hokage tower, we can talk more when you return from guard duty tonight."

Neji nodded as Hinata walked away. One thing was certain, he would spend his shift at the wall coming up with one hell of a speech for Hiashi if Hinata was indeed chosen this afternoon.

.oOo.

Hinata met her father outside of the Hokage's office along with Akimichi Choza and his niece Chiho as well as Aburame Shibi and a girl Hinata hadn't seen before. At precisely two o'clock, the group was ushered into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade watched as the six people shuffled into her office. She was in a bad mood after reading the letter from Sunagakure's pushy council. To make matters worse, she discovered that she was on her last bottle of rare sake and it would take weeks to track more down. She spared the group a passing glance but as the last person entered, she froze.

The occupants facing the Hokage each gave small bows and waited for her to speak.

"This whole thing is bullshit."

Chiho sucked in a breath, Shibi blinked behind his dark glasses, Choza held back a chuckle, the two Hyugas remained still, faces schooled into business-like masks.

Hiashi finally spoke, "that may be, but it is also a chance to strengthen our relationship with an ally while one of these girls brings her family honor."

"Whatever. I want each of you men to sell me on why your clan should be the one to send someone to _honor_ their family in under three minutes" Tsunade said, her chosen emphasis dripping with sarcasm. "Go."

She listened with half an ear as each of the heads did their best to explain why their chosen girl would make the best match for Suna's Kazekage. Choza pointed out his niece's wide birthing hips (Hinata did her best to avoid wincing as she listened to him speak about the girl's fertility) and spoke of the experience she had gained over her 27 years.

 _That girl is almost 10 years older than the Kazekage_ , Hinata thought. _Ew_.

Next Shibi droned on about his clan's choice, Sumika, and her analytical abilities. How she would be able to learn everything she needed to know about Suna's teams in just a few short days thanks to her bugs and that she was much closer in age to the Kage than the Akimichi, which earned him a harsh look from the clan leader.

 _Sure, she's closer to his age but she can't be more than 14._ Hinata couldn't help but worry. _Still, that bodes well since children are such a big part of this agreement. She'll have plenty of time with them._

Hinata was brought out of her musing by her father's stern voice.

"My eldest daughter has seen battle and is a well-rounded kunoichi. She has studied etiquette since she was a young girl, knows when to hold her tongue, and has a capable mind when it comes to the task of sorting missions."

Hinata felt a faint blush bloom on her cheeks before realizing that her father was probably overselling what he thought about her.

"She remains pure and, as family history can attest, we have had no issues with infertility. Her bloodlimit will be a great asset to Suna and her other assets should please her future husband."

Hinata's blush went from faint to tomato red in a matter of seconds.

"Obviously it would be prudent to point out that she will take the sealing mark so the secrets of the Byakugan will remain with Konoha."

Tsunade was silent for a moment before asking to speak one on one with each of the girls. Hinata waited anxiously, momentarily wringing her hands together before a cold glare from her father made her stop. Her mind was whirling trying to decide her chances of being chosen. She knew her shortcomings and she was certain Tsunade did as well. She was shy, she still stuttered when under extreme scrutiny, she hid her body under baggy clothes. Granted, she had branched out a bit more, trading her puffy jacket for a slimmer one but she certainly didn't parade anything important around for men to leer at like some women she saw.

Before she knew it Chiho and Sumika had both been called in to speak with the Hokage and her father was shoving her forward for her turn with a quietly muttered, "do not fail."

Hinata bowed to the Hokage.

"Stand up girl, there is no need to stand on such ceremony. Now, this office is sealed to prevent those pesky men from eavesdropping on our conversation and I expect you to be completely honest. I will know if you are lying. Now, I have one question and then I will make my decision. Is this your choice?"

Hinata blinked. "H-hokage-sama, I am not here by force."

"Coercion? Threat? Intimidation, persuasion, request?"

"No." Fearing more explanation necessary, Hinata continued. "My father presented me with the scroll last night. I was the first to speak after reading, I told him that _I_ wanted to accept. This is my choice." The Hokage still didn't look convinced so she tried again. "I love my life here in the Leaf and I wish to do everything I can to ensure it's safety and prosperity. I also wish to help our allies in the sand." She bowed her head, "no matter what, I will still be made into a member of the branch family. Hanabi has always been marked as the future head, whether others saw her as such or not. I have known my fate since her third birthday."

Hinata raised her head, a bit of steel in her eyes, "it is my choice to leave the village and honor it elsewhere as wife to the Kazekage. Th-there is n-nothing holding me here anymore."

"So you and Naruto?"

"Are no longer in a relationship. I am free to give my heart to Sabaku no Gaara in whatever manner required from me. I will take on the duties they have outlined and more if needed, I will bear children and teach them to value everything precious. I will make our village proud."

"You are certain?" Tsunade prodded yet again, already past her one question limit.

"Yes."

"As much as I hate those stuffy council bastards, I will honor their request. For the sake of their young Kage, I have decided to look out for him as best as I can from here. The Akimichi is too far outside his age and the bug user is rather young to be forced into such an arrangement. Are you prepared to be the one I choose?"

"Yes."

Tsunade sighed, "I figured. Now let the others in so I can get this over with, I still need to pay a visit to a specialty shop this afternoon."

.oOo.

Hinata sat on her bed, waiting Neji to finish his guard shift. She worried her lip nervously, a habit she had started upon her father losing his temper at her finger tapping promising to cut them off if she did not learn to control it. She still fidgeted and thankfully her father had not made good on his threat, but chewing the inside of her lip was far less obvious.

She had been sitting on her bed upon her return from the meeting with the Hokage. Unsure if she made the right decision, she was even more unsure of how to break the news to her cousin without him flying off the handle and doing something they all would regret later.

She jumped at the soft knock on her door.

"Come in."

Neji walked in, took one look at her face and turned around again, a look of rage on his face.

"Nii-san, wait!" Hinata cried. "Please, I need you right now, I need to talk to you before you do something rash."

"A Hyuga is not rash." Came the clipped response but Hinata loosed a breath she didn't know she was holding as Neji closed the door and sat next to her on the bed.

"Neji…" she trailed off, still unsure of what to say. Glancing at him, she could tell he wasn't going to present her with an opening. "Neji, I'm sorry."

"Why should you be sorry?"

"Because I am the one who begged the Hokage to choose me."

Silence greeted her words.

"Nii-san?" she asked quietly, trying to see his face that was turned away from her own.

"How could you do this?" Neji's voice was quiet but radiated his anger. "How could you betray me?"

"I didn't betray you, nii-san! It is my duty! I could either choose to help our village or I could be a coward and push the problem off on another girl. One of which I know has no interest in marriage and the other is hardly more than a child!"

"Damn it Hinata, that's still no reason to write yourself off. We've come so far, we're finally close like we should be and you want to throw that all away?! You weak-willed, pathetic girl! I hate what you have done!"

"I'm not throwing it away! What happened to accompanying me to Suna? To doing your duty in a different country?"

Neji could hear the tears in her voice and he knew that he was being hard on her but he wasn't ready to let her give up on having love and the life she deserved in Konoha. This time when he stood and moved towards the door, Hinata didn't call him back. She held her tears in check until the door closed, fighting for several heartbeats to stop the tide. They flowed slowly at first, making little tracks down her cheeks accompanied by little chocking noises but soon it turned into sobbing and Hinata threw herself onto her bed, face buried in her pillow, trying to muffle the sound of her sorrow.

.oOo.

Neji left Hinata's room furious. Furious at her for volunteering, furious at the Hokage for agreeing to the idea, but most of all furious at Hiashi for offering up his daughter as his own personal sacrifice. He paced the hallway outside her room for a moment before the sound of her sobbing hit him like a punch to the gut. She was hurt and it was his job to protect her. He spun, long hair flowing behind him as he stalked toward his uncle's office.

Neji threw open the door, knowing that his uncle would be working on clan matters as the head.

 _The head always has to come first_ , he thought bitterly.

Hiashi's head shot up at the unexpected interruption to meet the fiery gaze of his nephew.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi asked in annoyance.

"How dare you?" Neji's voice shook with anger. "How could you cast her aside, your own heir!"

"How dare you" Hiashi's cold voice was laced with his own anger as he rose to face his nephew.

"You think you can just sell her off to get her out of your hair?! She is your daughter! Your first born and the heir to our clan!" Neji's voice rose in intensity until he was screaming at his uncle.

"You want to scream?" the dangerously low voice of Hiashi asked.

Neji's eyes widened and before he could move, found himself on the floor screaming in agony as his cursed seal burned. As suddenly as it came, the pain left, leaving a panting Neji on the ground.

"You will not enter my study in such a manner again. You will NOT raise your voice to me in such a manner again. I am the head of this house, you do not get to question my judgements. Hinata is unfit to become head, by marrying her off, I am free to appoint my strongest daughter."

"I will go with her to Suna," came the weak voice of the young man, still on the ground.

"You will not." Hiashi noticed the flare of anger in Neji's pale eyes, "you are sworn to protect the heir and that is now Hanabi. You will honor your duty and do it well. Any further insolence will result in your reunion with your father. Are we clear?"

Neji squeezed his eyes shut and decided to try a new tactic. "I hated her for so long, now we have a relationship that is being ripped away from me." Neji looked up, all trace of fight gone from his earlier pain. "Please, don't ask me to give that up. I have years of bitterness and mistreatment to atone for. Uncle, please do not let her be torn from my life."

Hiashi was silent for a moment. "I had no intention of forbidding you from seeing her again. It is my will that you travel to Suna every few months to check on her wellbeing and report back. You will be her escort when she visits Konohagakure and if ample notice is received of her intent to visit and you are not otherwise occupied, you may travel to Suna to escort her on her journey."

The younger Hyuga bowed his head, "thank you uncle, it is more than I deserve after my behavior." Neji met his uncle's eyes and his heart froze at the look.

"You will still be punished, nephew. You will not accompany Hinata on her initial journey and you will not attend the wedding. You will wait to visit until I deem the time right and until then, you will have no contact with her."

Neji sucked in a breath as he felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. Everything he said to her that night came rushing back, the thought of her crying alone thinking he hated her for her choice. _Weak. Pathetic. Hate._ The words rushed through his head and by the look on Hisashi's face, he knew that this would be the worst punishment he could bestow.

"Are we understood, nephew?"

"Hai, oji-san." Nothing good would come from arguing.

"You will leave the compound for tonight and present yourself to the Hokage in the morning. Request a mission and make it one that will take time. Now go."

Slowly, Neji got to his feet and made his way to the door. He closed it gently behind him, not wanting to anger his uncle further by slamming it yet again and left for Tsunade's office, wishing desperately that he could mend things with Hinata and stop the tight feeling from taking over his chest. He had betrayed her. He had failed her.

.oOo.

 **Again, I'm just fixing the issue with the disappearing breaks between sections; hopefully I have it figured out and chapter three will go up without any issues. If you guys see something you don't like in the formatting, feel free to let me know in the comments. Chapter three is loaded and ready to be posted Friday or upon the 10th review, whichever comes first. Happy reading and thank you to those precious readers who follow the story/leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Start of the Journey

 **Disclaimer: It is almost 3 AM. This is the third chapter in one night. I am not sleepy. I am motivated to get my word vomit on a page before inspiration leaves me. For those of you that read the first two chapters as they were posted and wonder why I didn't post all at once? I have a fanfiction attention addiction. Seriously, I want to know what you guys think, if it's well received, and maybe even what you guys hope to see. And if no one likes the story? Tough nuggets, the chapters will keep coming, albeit slower than with encouragement ;) Thank you guys for the awesome reviews, they mean the world to me! Longer note/shout outs at the bottom. Enjoy!**

.oOo.

It had been just over two weeks since Hinata and Naruto had ended their short-lived relationship. Two weeks since she was presented that cursed scroll and a choice. Two whole weeks since she had seen her cousin.

Hinata knew that news of her engagement to the Kazekage and subsequent move to Suna were being kept top secret as Tsunade wanted to ensure her safe passage over the border. The leader was concerned that if word were to leak, the "bastards who don't appreciate some well-deserved peace," as the Hokage so eloquently put it, might cause trouble to keep her from the marriage. Hinata knew the Hokage's concern was valid but she wasn't worried about it, Tsunade had assured her that Team 8 would make the trip there together.

Hinata glanced around her room. She had three days before she had to leave her home, a bittersweet thought. While she had struggled to meet her father's standards and prove her worth, she enjoyed hearing her sister's rambunctious laughter and watching her dedicated training sessions. She was proud of Hanabi and in spite of their harsh rivalry, she knew she would miss her. She tried not to think of the glaring hole in her heart at the absence of her cousin.

She glanced at the two bags sitting by the door with a frown. Her father had warned her not to overpack as he fully expected her to complete the journey on her own, not knowing Tsunade's promise to send Kiba and Shino to escort her to Suna. The bags were already filled with her clothes and a select few knick-knacks and memento's. The plush dog Kiba had won her during a mission that took them to a town with a traveling fair, the notebook Shino had given her when he found out she liked to write poetry, the small lavender blanket Hanabi had given her when she found her big sister crying after a training session with their father. She had decided to leave behind the various gifts Naruto had given her over the course of their relationship, she couldn't help but think it would disrespect her future husband.

 _Strange to think of a husband I know_ of _but don't really know,_ she thought to herself. Laying back on her bed, she couldn't help but wonder what was in store for her once she reached Suna. Would she be expected to move in with the Kazekage immediately? _Of course_ , she thought with more than a little trepidation, _we are to be married the first full day I am there._ Marriage. It was a word that used to mean a great deal more to the raven-haired girl: love, acceptance, support, freedom from her father. Now it was a duty, an expectation and total submission to a stranger. Her dreams no longer mattered. _But I hope to Kami he doesn't expect much on our wedding night_. Hinata shuddered, for the first time truly scared of what was to come.

As she tried to distract herself from such troublesome thoughts, her mind drifted back to her cousin. _Neji… I am so sorry._ Hinata had looked for him the day after their fight, not wanting to waste what little time she had left with him angry at her. She remembered searching the entire compound, the training grounds, his favorite places to eat or hang out in the village and come up with nothing. It was when the nagging thought that his teammates were nowhere to be found finally clicked that she ran to find Tsunade and had her heart broken all over again.

"He and his teammates are on a mission to the Land of Lightning to follow up on a lead regarding the zero-tails."

Hinata knew that this would be an extraordinarily long mission for team Guy. It hurt enough that she would not be able to mend ties with her dear cousin but then Tsunade had added that he had intentionally asked for the longest mission in the books. No matter how often Hinata tried to think of an excuse for why Neji would leave her when she was facing her biggest challenge since fighting the Akatsuki, she always came up with the same answer. He didn't care. She had broken his trust that she would fight to stay home where he could protect her and now she had to pay for her decision. She wondered why he had sweetly offered to go with her the morning she told him of the possibility and then so suddenly turned his back on her that same night.

The sound of a throat being cleared roused her from her melancholy thoughts. Sitting up, she saw Shino standing in the doorway, hands shoved in his pockets as usual. She quickly wiped the residue of yet more tears from her cheeks before offering her teammate a smile.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy in front of me."

"G-gomen, Shino-kun. I have had a lot on my mind," Hinata said, eyes sliding over to her bags as the forced smile fell from her face. She knew Shino would have taken in her empty shelves and open closet left with only a few clothes.

"Tsunade has asked the three of us to report to her in thirty minutes. Does it have something to do with your sadness over the last two weeks?"

Of course Shino had noticed. She had hoped that Kiba's exuberance during training and their time spend hanging out would mask her heavy heart about her impending move.

"Hai."

Shino just nodded and walked over, offering to help Hinata stand from the bed, before pulling the surprised girl into a brief hug. He turned and tugged her out the door by her hand, heading straight for the Hokage's office. Hinata was glad for the silence; she loved Kiba like a brother but sometimes it was nice to have brother Shino to provide his quiet support without Kiba jumping all over the place.

"What took you guys so long!" Kiba shouted as soon as the pair walked up. "Akamaru and I have been waiting _ages_! It's been too long since our last mission, what do you think this one will be? Heh, as long as it gets us out of the Fire Country for a bit, I could do with a change in scenery…" Kiba's excitement trailed off as he took in Hinata's glum face and Shino's slumped shoulders. "What's wrong? Is it that damn Naruto again?"

Hinata just pulled him into a hug, surprising the large man. He always instigated their hugs, sometimes receiving as much protest as actual hug but he never minded until now. "Hinata? You're worrying me."

She pulled back seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. Akamaru whined softly and started scratching his ear, picking up on his master's change in mood.

"Tsunade-sama will explain to you both," and with that, Hinata headed towards the office, telling herself that it won't be as bad as the last day she was here.

She was right, but not by much. After she had calmed Kiba down enough to finish listening to the Hokage's request that he and Shino accompany Hinata to Suna for her wedding, Shino spoke up wanting to know why Tsunade had agreed to such a thing. Tsunade, already annoyed from Kiba's continued outbursts lost it completely and unceremoniously kicked them out of her office, warning the boys that they had better not turn up again until they had completed their mission. Hinata had broken down yet again at the thought of it being Team 8's last mission together, Akamaru's howls drowning out Kiba's cursing. Stoic as usual, Shino waited for the three of them to get their emotions under control before suggesting they spar to release frustration. The three-person one-dog team made a promise to spend the next day together as they went their separate ways that evening.

Hinata was on her way home, feeling lighter than she had in two weeks. She didn't have to carry the burden alone, her teammates had her back and hadn't turned on her like her cousin. They would go with her to Suna and made the promise to stay until she was settled in. She was so wrapped up in happy thoughts for the first time since the nightmare began, she walked right past a smiling blue-eyed blond.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto called, "I'm not invisible, am I?"

Hinata spun, her pale eyes locking onto his bright ones.

He rubbed the back of his neck, a tell that he was nervous being around her.

 _Why now?_ She thought, glancing wildly around for someone to save her.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "what's this? It's almost like you're scared of me." His eyes widened, "you're not are you?"

"O-of course not, Naruto-kun" Hinata finally managed, "j-just surprised to see you."

"I've missed you."

The words hit her like a punch to the gut. She started shaking her head, backing down the road toward her home and away from the blond that was causing her to feel like she had Shino's bugs all over her. "I can't do this right now," she gasped out, "Naruto…"

Naruto paused, waiting for her to finish but she turned and ran, not wanting to see the look on his face and cursing herself for being a coward.

.oOo.

The day she was to leave dawned grey and gloomy.

 _Fitting_ , the soon to be former Hyuga thought.

"Hinata-chan!" A loud voice called down the hall, "father wants to see you before you go!"

Hinata shuddered, knowing what her father wanted to see her for. He wanted to mark her, to give her the cursed seal of the branch family. She slowly made her way to her father's study, walking through the already open door and waited for her father to speak.

"You know why I call you here, yet you come willingly?" he asked, not bothering to look up from the scroll he was reading.

Hinata stopped gnawing the inside of her lip long enough to whisper, "hai."

Hiashi wrote something on the scroll before setting it aside and looking at his daughter. "I heard that your old teammates are to accompany you?"

"Hai."

"And you are to be married to the Kazekage, one of the strongest shinobi among the nations?"

"H-hai," she stuttered, not having given much thought to her betrothed power. She held her breath as her father stared at her, wishing he would get it over with.

"I have not been the best father to you."

Hinata's eyes went wide and she forgot how to breathe.

"I have scorned your kindness and gentleness, two traits I'm sure the Hokage were aware of when she chose you."

She shook her head, not believing her ears but not wanting her father to continue softening the blow to come. He got up from his desk and walked over to his daughter, as he raised his hand she squeezed her eyes shut waiting. The pain never came, instead a rough hand reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You will not receive the mark."

She gasped, eyes flying open but her father spoke before she could say anything, "consider it a wedding present and a sign of good faith you will be taken care of. Now be gone, I have work to do."

Hiashi turned back to his desk and by the time he looked up, his daughter was gone.

Kiba and Shino were waiting by the gate for her. Each stepped forward to take a bag as she approached despite her best efforts to wave them off, still reeling over her strange encounter with her father.

"Are you ready?" Kiba asked in the gentlest voice Hinata could ever remember him using.

"Hai."

"You don't want to tell anyone else goodbye?" Shino tried.

"No, i-it would be too p-painful."

With a shared glance, the two boys wrapped the lost looking girl in their arms.

"Group hug!" Kiba barked. Not to be left out Akamaru reared up and jumped in the middle of them, sending them all crashing to the ground. "Damn boy, that hurt," Kiba grumbled as he pushed the big dog off his lap.

Hinata finally let out a small laugh, enough to let her two boys know that she would be okay and was ready to start the journey to her new life.

"Let's go then!" Kiba barked, Akamaru bounding ahead of his master.

.oOo.

 **Thank you for the reviews! We passed 10 in two days and I am blown away! I have several more chapters ready and waiting but I am going to keep with a Friday post date for the next one unless I happen to get 15 new reviews, whichever happens sooner.**

 **Shout out to:**

 **Latifah Mpho Matli- my very first review! Cue excited girly squeal: EEEEEEEEEPP! And I will definitely do my best to keep the characters as themselves, I have given up on many a fic because there were just too many liberties taken with basic personality traits.**

 **Thank you Splaaash-attack and ForgettMeNutella for your prompt reviews after each of the first two chapters went up, I hope you both like chapter 3 :)**

 **Tehee- good grammar and syntax are a HUUUUGE must for me when looking for new fics so I will endeavor to keep up with my own but feel free to shout out if I missed anything**

 **To my mysterious guest- I will not let you down! Updates to follow with many a twist planned**

 **Milo- Neji is my cinnamon roll. An awkward cinnamon roll, but still adorable in his own stubborn way. You'll have to wait one more chapter for Gaara and a few for more knuckle headed blond action but he will be back and ready to cause trouble. Thanks for bringing me over my review goal, this update is for you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Trying Journey

 **I am having so much fun with this story! Plus knowing there are people who also like it and are willing to join me for the ride makes my day! Seriously, the best way to encourage me to update is to leave a like/follow/review, it makes me want to keep churning out chapters! Without further ado… Welcome to Suna.**

 **Oh, and no I didn't gain any new rights since Monday.**

 **By the way, I am finding that I will be making up** _ **a lot**_ **of characters and names since Naruto-pedia is being so unhelpful. If you come up with a character name/description/role, drop in in the comments and I'll do my best to include him/her.**

 **Chapter 5 will be out next weekend unless we hit… 15 new reviews? Yeah, let's go with that.**

.oOo.

"Let's go!" Kiba shouted as the three nins prepared for their third day of travel. "Come on, Hinata-chan! We gotta get you there in time to rest before the wedding!"

"Kiba, maybe you could try being a little less… loud?" Shino asked quietly, shouldering his pack alongside Hinata's.

"Kiba, Shino, you really don't need to take my bags again, I can carry them today," Hinata's weak protest went unacknowledged by the two shinobi. She sighed and gave Akamaru a pat as they heading toward Suna. Maybe she could get a pet in Suna, some sort of companion. _You'll have your husband for that,_ a tiny voice whispered in the back of her mind. Hinata loosed a breath, not wanting to get her hopes up that she would get a happily ever after with her intended. As far as she knew, the most emotion he showed was when his sand was killing an enemy. _At least he isn't the same twisted boy from the first Chunin Exams_ , she thought wryly.

"Hey Hinata! You okay?"

She looked up, surprised Kiba had noticed her small shudder as she remembered how terrified the four of them were, hiding in the bushes knowing they were in over their heads with the sand genin.

"Just thinking."

"About your future husband?" Came Shino's calm voice.

Hinata bowed her head, "about the first Chunin Exams."

"Damn, I tried my best to forget about that! I can't believe you're marrying that psychopath." Kiba shuddered and Akamaru let out a whine.

"He isn't that person anymore. Besides, he's friends with Naruto. That has to mean something?" Hinata knew her voice sounded unsure, especially when she saw the looks on her teammates faces. "I-I'm just saying, I don't think I…" Her voice trailed off at Akamaru's warning growl.

"Hostiles," Kiba muttered, sharing a look with his huge dog. Akamaru let out a quiet series of yips before Kiba turned to his teammates, "he says they have weak chakra signatures, he can't sense any shinobi among them but there are a lot."

"They're border villagers," Shino spoke quietly, a bug sitting on his cheek.

Both men and the dog settled into attack stances, preparing to take on the villagers.

"Stop."

They turned to face Hinata. She took a deep breath before continuing, "please, let us try to get past them without a fight. I am supposed to help bring them peace, how can I do that if I leave them bloody and bruised on my travel to Suna?"

"Hinata, they are very agitated," Kiba tried, "their smell is radiating killing intent. How do you expect us to get by without fighting?"

"If they attack we will defend ourselves, but no more than necessary, please."

"Let's get this over with. The sooner we're in Suna, the better."

Hinata smiled at Shino, grateful for his support. The three shinobi and large dog took to the trees to try and avoid conflict, hopeful they could sneak past without trouble.

"GET DOWN!" came Kiba's warning shout right before several kunai with exploding tags hit the trees they were crouched in. Kiba and Akamaru managed to avoid injury but the bag Shino was carrying snagged on a branch, making it impossible to jump as he normally would.

"Shino!" Hinata screamed as she fell, concern for her teammate and underestimating her enemies making her clumsy. She landed hard, the air knocked out of her lungs, eyes watering as she watched the tree explode.

Subtlety gone, Kiba and Akamaru ran toward the small group of villagers barring the way. "Beast Mimicry Ninja Art! All-Four Jutsu!" Kiba's nails sharped into claws and it soon became clear that the common people were outmatched against Kiba and Akamaru's reflexes and strength. As more villagers ran over to help their struggling comrades, Hinata finally pushed herself off the ground, fighting to breathe normally. She saw Shino a few feet away struggling to his feet and raced toward him, "Shino!"

"I'm fine. The kikaichu chewed their way through the strap before the tags went off."

"Oh Shino, this is my fault, I should be the one carrying… mrph!" Hinata was cut off as Shino put his hand over her mouth.

"Talk later, right now you need to figure out how to stop Kiba and Akamaru from tearing the villagers up with their Fang Passing Fang attack."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, turning to see two Kiba's and by their stance, she knew what was coming next. "Kiba! Retreat! NOW!" Hinata put more force on that last word than she ever had in her life, the sound of her forceful voice pulling Kiba's attention back to his teammates. With a snarl, he ran after them angry at having his fight stopped but not willing to let them get too far ahead, lest they be ambushed.

"The hell, Hinata?" Kiba snapped once they had out distance between them and the angry mob. "They attacked us! We should have finished what they started!"

"I-I'm sorry Kiba," Hinata whispered, "I know we would have been well within our rights but I still believe that violence is not the answer to their hatred."

Kiba huffed angrily, "So? How do you want to get past those bastards?"

"Smoke," Shino answered.

"You want to use my smoke grenades? How will the two of you get through? I know your bugs are awesome Shino, but they can only do so much when you can't see."

"Akumaru can help. Hinata can ride him through the smoke and I can keep a hand on the back of your jacket." Hinata nodded when Shino finished, giving the plan her support.

"Fine," Kiba growled, "but if they give us problems on our way home I handle it _my_ way."

Hinata could only hope that they would give up once she was in Suna. As the team made their way back to the border, they saw the villagers had formed a line.

"Stop right there! You don't know what you're doing girl," an older man shouted.

"Yeah! The treaty will soon fall apart and then what? You'll be a casualty of a new war all because you're being forced into something you don't want! Your husband will kill you the first chance he gets!" A young man with shoulder-length white hair spat.

"Turn around or join us," the older man shouted, features hidden under a large straw hat.

Kiba drew a breath to speak but Hinata put her hand on his shoulder before addressing the angry people herself.

"I am sorry," she started, forcing herself to raise her quiet voice enough for them to hear, "you are mistaken. This marriage is my choice, you do not know the Kazekage like I do. Please, let us pass without harm. I just want to get to Suna to prepare for my happy day."

Kiba and Shino shared a look, knowing full well that Hinata was lying. Or at the very least, trying to convince herself as well as the villagers that she would be happy.

"Lies!" The white-haired man shouted, taking a step forward, "we would rather see a daughter of Konoha dead at our feet than married to that monster! So, what is your _choice_ now little girl?"

"Do it Kiba"

Kiba grinned at Shino's demand, opening his pouch and throwing half a dozen smoke grenades.

"Go Akamaru!" The huge nin dog jumped forward, diving into the smoke and weaving around people with ease. Kiba wasn't so graceful, he intentionally slammed his shoulders into as many people as he could as he and Shino tore through the smoke. His normally stoic teammate let out a curse as he slammed into yet another of Kiba's targets, "just get us out of here you impulsive bastard!" Kiba grunted at Shino, although he couldn't resist a swing at the white-haired man as they passed. Finally Team 8 emerged from the smoke, meeting up in a small hollow a short way into the desert.

"Well that was more fun than I thought it would be," Kiba said with a grin before, "ow!" Kiba yelped and held his arm where Shino had punched it.

"You dragged me into every last one of those damned bastards on our way through on purpose!"

"They deserved it," Kiba whined. Akamaru let out a scolding bark. "Whose side are you on?" Kiba asked his dog with a glare; Akamaru just thumped his tail.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," Hinata's quiet voice broke through the boys posturing.

"Hey, don't you worry about it!" Kiba said, wrapping her up into a bearhug.

"He's right. This time," Shino added, drawing Hinata in for his own hug.

"Hey!"

"Let it go Kiba. Are you ready to move on, Hinata? Or would you rather rest?"

Hinata tapped her fingers together, "if you want to rest we can… but I would like to get to Suna as fast as possible."

"Then let's go!" Kiba shouted and took off into the desert.

With a sigh from Hinata and a shake of the head from Shino, the two followed Kiba and his bounding dog into the desert, knowing they wouldn't arrive in Suna until nightfall.

.oOo.

KNOCK _KNOCK_

A short, quick knock followed by a harder one alerted the room's occupant to who was standing on the other side of the door. Having occupied the office for almost three years, Suna's Kazekage was familiar with the knocks of his most common visitors. He sighed and ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair, bracing himself for the whirlwind that was poised to invade his quiet space.

"Come in Temari."

At his deep voice, the door was flung open and his older sister came striding in.

"How do you always know it's me?" She grumbled, flitting around his office and picking up the few scattered knick-knacks, fondling them for a moment before putting them back in the general area she found it.

"I know all," came his expressionless reply, internally cringing at her moving his things around.

"Ha! And I'm a fairy princess," Temari laughed, putting down the small statue of Shukaku she had been turning in her hands. She glanced up to see a twinkle in her brother's normally blank eyes, "you should joke more often, it suits you."

Gaara instantly frowned, _no one wants me to joke around, they just want to be protected._ Out loud he continued in his monotone voice, "you should stop trying to change your Kage. The people don't expect anything else, why should you?"

"You're not my just my Kage, you're my little brother," she scoffed, walking over and thumbing through various papers scattered across his desk.

Gaara reached out and jerked a scroll out of her hand, "say what you came here to say and leave. I am very busy today."

"I'd imagine, considering you were ordered to take a week off to spend with your new bride," Temari replied cheekily.

Garra tensed but made no further comment.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Temari's teasing voice took on a serious tone.

"I am fine."

Temari sighed. It wasn't the first time she had tried to get her brother to open up about what he thought of the situation. She remembered how agitated he had been the night he told her and Kankuro about the Council's decision but the next day he was back to his stoic persona, resigned to his fate. She and Kankuro had both tried talking to him but he always brushed them off, even Kankuro's clumsy attempts at girl advice. Temari shook her head, exasperated at her baby brother's stubbornness and remembered the pounding she had given Kankuro after a dinner filled with particularly suggestive comments and lewd advice.

"I'll be here when you want to talk, Gaara, you don't need to go through this alone. And it would be nice to have my stick-up-his-ass brother back rather than the brooding ass you've been lately."

With that she spun, her black kimono twirling behind her; Gaara sighed as her spiky blonde ponytails disappeared from sight. She was wrong, he did have to face this alone. It was not just an attempt at peace and a typical arranged marriage, there was far more going on behind the scenes at the Council. He ran a hand through his auburn hair as he remembered the day Baki came to tell him about his impending wedding.

.oOo.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I did as much as I could."

Gaara remained silent, waiting for Baki to explain his sudden appearance in his office. Gaara knew that the Council was getting anxious for him to take a wife and produce an heir, each for their own selfish reasons. They didn't care what he wanted in life, they didn't care that he was _terrified_ of turning into the kind of person his father was, and they certainly didn't care when he said he was not ready to settle down now, if ever.

"You know there are some on the Council that believe you ought to marry, if not to have someone fulfill the typical duties as wife of the Kazekage, then to produce an heir to keep the bloodline going. It has been decided in a five to three vote that you are to be wed to a kunoichi from a noble clan of Konoha to ease the border unrest and promote a more unified relationship."

Gaara blinked in surprise, relieved that it wouldn't be one of the groupies that had taken to following him around the village but worried that someone from another village could never accept him. Hell, there were more people in his own village who feared him more than liked him, they just wanted the protection he provided. A woman from another village who would likely know at least some of his past and nothing about who he was now? _Fuck_.

"There is more…" Baki trailed off, stern face creased with worry for his former student. "You are to be given two years to announce your wife's pregnancy to the Council."

Gaara's face darkened and he raised a hand to rub his forehead, an old habit that presented itself when he was thinking about his past. He was worried that he could never be a good father, having been raised by one of the worst.

"I argued for five years, enough time to let the two of you get to know each other considering you're being forced into marrying a stranger but they would not go that far." Baki chuckled darkly, "at least Joseki didn't get his way, he argued for three months."

Gaara stiffened at the name. Yahire Joseki was the most outspoken against his Kage-ship and always tried to undermine his authority. Everyone knew that Joseki wanted his son to be Kage and ever since Gaara had gained more votes than his son upon the Council's vote upon the fifth Kazekage, he had been determined to find a way to overthrow Gaara, albeit more subtle than Tojuro had done. Unfortunately for Gaara and his supporters, Joseki never stepped far enough over the line to be brought up for treason and enough of the village supported him that he could not be removed from the Council without a valid reason.

Baki's face fell back into its usual stern lines but Gaara knew his sensei too well for him to hide his emotions. "What else?"

Baki sighed before straightening his back and plunging on, "should you and your bride fail to connect… in that way, the marriage will be annulled."

"There is no way for a marriage to be dissolved in the Wind Country..." Gaara paused as realization set in. "They will have her killed, then."

"Not all of us agree but the others will ensure that it is done, Joseki will see to that and he'll likely make sure it can't be traced back to him. After much deliberation, it was decided that you are young enough to give you one more chance but the timeline will be much more restricted and their patience will wear thin. I fear that even some in support of you may be persuaded to rethink your place as Kage. If that were to happen, you know who would take your place. Yahire Yamiyo."

"I will not let that happen."

"We do not always have a choice, Gaara-sama. But know this, should you fail this mission, Yamiyo will replace you and it will spell disaster for Suna and her allies."

The Kazekage's face took on a dark look, "it will take many more years to fully recover from this last war but Yamiyo will see to the immediate start of a new one."

"Hai. And who knows? Maybe you'll hit it off with your new bride eh?"

Gaara growled and turned his back on Baki, burying himself in paperwork.

.oOo.

Gaara sighed yet again, hand tugging on his ruddy hair. After his conversation with Baki, he had been a mess and his unease spilled past his normally collected exterior. Tamari and Kankuro had picked on it immediately and finally he told them of the conversation after they cornered him in his room after dinner. He had ranted and raved, feeling trapped, helpless, and above all frightened. How could the Council do this to him? How could they do this to an innocent _child_? He had no idea how to be a father, he just knew he would fail. Probably scar the poor thing for life, and, if for some miracle he didn't, how could he tell his progeny about the things he had done when he was younger? Still not one to get much sleep, Gaara had stayed up all night wondering what he was going to do. By morning, he had decided that he would fulfill the expectations of the Council, he would marry a strange girl, delegate to her the expected work, and before the end of the deadline, father a child with her. After the last hurdle was complete, he would leave the child to be raised by its mother and he could concentrate on his duties. After all, no one ever said he had to interact with the child and its mother after it was born.

Before he knew it, night had fallen.

 _Strange. The group from Konoha was due to arrive by afternoon. Perhaps I am not involved enough to be alerted to my wife's arrival. That, or she ran away._ He thought wryly, standing and making his way out the door.

"Kazekage-sama! Kazekage-sama!" a winded voice could be heard shouting behind Gaara as he made the short walk to the house he shared with his siblings. Turning, he saw one of his guards running up to him, light brown hair sticking out from his head covering haphazardly.

"Kazekage-sama, the group from Konoha has arrived!" the man panted.

"And I am just being informed of this?"

"They just made it past the gate!"

"What, did she try to run?" Gaara's dry reply went right over the nin's head and he sighed, mentally scolding himself for letting Temari get in his head earlier.

"No, Kazekage-sama!" The man looked scandalized, "they were attacked crossing the border!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "did they all arrive unscathed?"

"Hai! There are only three of them, a little bruised up from what I could see, but they seem to be in good health. They are being escorted to the inn now."

Gaara didn't let his confusion show at the small number that arrived; he was led to believe that families liked attending weddings and that there would likely be more than 10 that arrived for the bride since it was to be a girl of such high standings. He blinked, realizing the messenger was still standing in front of him, waiting for orders.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Gaara turned to continue his walk but paused at the confused look on the other man's face. "What?"

"Apologies, Kazekage-sama! I thought you might like to have the wedding postponed from morning until evening to give them time to rest after their ordeal…" he trailed off, looking embarrassed, unsure if he was being brash as his commander liked to tell him.

"I did not make the plans and the Council was very clear in their expectations." Gaara spun, not giving the other man time to answer and stalked down the dark road, wanting one final night of peace before he was forced into living with a pampered, demanding woman as he expected of a high bred wife.

.oOo.

 **Ugh, fighting scenes are not my forte, I just want to get to the fluff! For those of you romantics, you'll get some in the next couple chapters, but let's be honest, Gaara is definitely not the type to give in to raw emotion and passion so easily (Credit: Milo ;). For those of you who are interested in the story more than the relationship, I've got you covered too.**

 **Side note: the rating of this story will change at some point. I am an adult who enjoys more… adult writings when I read fics and I intend to try my hand at some later in the story.**

 **Shout Outs**

 **Milo- fear not, no terribly OOC Gaaras here but I am** _ **dying**_ **to get more into his character.**

 **Bigchef- I can't wait to explore the relationships between the Hyuga's!**

 **Grimmjawer- we'll get back to poor out of the loop Naruto later, next up: the wedding**

 **ForgettMeNutella- it's been three chapters and I already love seeing your name pop up for a review, it makes me all warm and fuzzy :) that or it's the Nutella cravings…**

 **Splaaash-attack- Three for three! Hold on for more future feels… I won't say when they'll hit but be prepared for them!**

 **Tehee- OMG thank you! I don't know where my head went but I completely spaced on the big brother talk, I'll be working that in either next chapter or the following one!**

 **Daasa-chan- your review made my heart happy! So glad to know you're enjoying it**

 **Everyone else- thank you so much, it's getting to the point where I can't credit each and every one of you (as much as I would dearly love to) so I'm going to start picking three honorable mentions starting next chapter from the reviews. Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love For Her Country

 **It's late again. I drank caffeine. Hmm, what to do with my time? I know! Another chapter of a** _ **Fan. Fiction.**_ **(think about it) based off a franchise that doesn't belong to me! …Honestly, the disclaimer is in the title of this website. I seriously think these were just made up for the author to put their personal happenings/hopes/dreams out there for the masses. Just a thought.**

 **HUUUUGE thanks to those who have reviewed, you guys are what makes me want to keep churning out chapters! Even bigger thanks to those who have been there from the beginning, thanks for giving me a chance!**

 **I took a little writing break to come up with a doodle for the story image because I didn't want to take someone else's work... Now I just need to come up with one for my profile instead of my highly photogenic doggo but you guys and your updates come first.**

 **Next chapter: weekend update. I want to stay at least two chapters ahead of the review challenges, hopefully I'll be ready to start them again when chapter 7 goes up.**

.oOo.

Hinata was right, the tired group didn't arrive at Suna's gate until after nightfall.

"Badges and business," one of the guards demanded gruffly.

"Hyuga Hinata, here from Konoha to be wed to the Kazekage," she spoke quietly, handing over her ID. "My companions are here to stay for the wedding."

As they were acknowledged, Kiba and Shino both flashed their ID's to the guard.

"Of course," he said, voice remarkably more welcoming, "please, come in." The guard turned, yelling "Isas!"

A young shinobi ran up wearing the standard dark uniform with the beige flak jacket of Suna's Shinobi, chunks of light brown hair peeking out under his head covering.

"Hai, Naoko-san?"

"Fetch Leiko to show our honored guests to their room at the inn, then report to the Kazekage and let him know they are here," the middle age guard commanded.

"Hai!" The young guard, Isas replied. He was about to run off when he noticed the travelers looked more worn than one would expect, even the large white dog had a drooping head and matted fur. "What happened to you three?"

The original guard looked like he wanted to chastise Isas but he instead turned to the ragged group from Konoha and raised a brow.

"We had a disagreement with some villagers on the border but we are all okay," Hinata spoke up before Kiba could start cussing. "We just want a chance to rest."

Kiba curled a lip in annoyance, feeling Hinata had brushed off the incident but remained silent as another nin appeared down the street.

Isas noticed and shouted, "Leiko!" Before glancing at his commander, aware that it was probably poor manners to shout.

"Thank you, Isas," Naoko commented dryly, "now, go let the Kazekage know they are here. And Isas?" he called as the younger shinobi turned to run off, "mind your manners with him. I'd hate to have to replace you."

The young nin looked terrified a moment before taking off in the direction of the Kazekage's tower.

"Leiko, this is Hyuga Hinata and her wedding guests from Konoha. Take them to the inn and get them settled before escorting Hyuga-san to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Kiba cried, instantly on the defensive, "why would you take her there, she isn't hurt, Akamaru and I made sure of that." A throat cleared. "And Shino too."

Leiko stuck her nose up, short spiked hair barely moving, "she must be examined to determine if she is worthy to be married to our Kazekage."

Kiba growled and Shino's brows furrowed as their guide turned and walked toward the center of the city.

"I don't like what you're insinuating about our friend," Shino spoke calmly but Hinata could feel both of the boys anger as they walked along. A growl from Akamaru was enough to prompt her into action before they said and or did something foolish.

"I am not offended, Leiko-san. I understood that there was to be an examination upon my arrival, I only apologize for the inconvenience of the late hour." Hinata gave a small bow before looking the other girl in the eyes, "if you would please, show us where we will be staying first so my teammates can get settled."

The brown eyed Leiko looked down her nose and took a breath to object but was cut off.

"What! No way, Hinata-chan, we stick together!"

"Kiba… I do not wish for you to accompany me," the quiet girl ducked her head to hide the light blush on her cheeks.

"Why not? We've been together for everything… ouch! Damn it Shino, what was that one for?" Kiba's outraged voice took on a growl as Shino smacked him in the back of the head.

"What do you think they're going to be examining her _for_?"

Kiba thought a moment before a blush bloomed across his own face, rivaling the tomato red cheeks of the Hyuga as they stopped by a lighted door.

"Oh," was all he could manage.

"This is your stop boys," Leiko said, standing to the side of the door with a sultry grin. "Don't worry, your precious _teammate_ will be finished with her examination shortly." Spinning, the spikey-haired blonde struck out for the center of the city, not bothering to make sure Hinata was following.

"I'll let you guys know when I'm done," Hinata told them quietly as she hurried after the other girl.

"What a bitch."

"Shino! I'm shocked!" Kiba said dramatically, following his now silent friend to check in at the front desk, with a worried glance over his shoulder after his friend.  
.oOo.

A loud pounding on the door roused Hinata from a deep sleep early the next morning.

"Wha is i'?" she called through a yawn, nearly falling out of bed. The hospital check took far longer than it should have, Leiko constantly distracting the nurse examining Hinata with questions or asking her to look at a scratch she had gotten during training the day before, worried that there might be some poison from a puppet still inside. Hinata was a kind, quiet girl but even she felt her patience fraying as the night wore on, leading Hinata up several wrong streets before giggling 'silly me' and turning around again before she finally led her to the inn.

"Apologies, Hinata-sama," called a cheerful voice, "you didn't answer the first time I knocked."

Hinata opened the door to reveal a slightly plump girl about her own age with long dark brown hair and striking grey eyes. She was holding a white kimono over one arm and a small bag in her other hand.

"I'm here to help you get ready! The Kage asked me to assist you as he learned that you traveled with two men." The shorter girl giggled, "he didn't need to say anything further, my father used to try and help me with my hair when I was younger and my mother had her own missions to attend to. It was never a pretty sight!"

Hinata rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and motioned the energetic girl in.

"Please give me a moment to take a quick shower, I had no time last night," Hinata murmured in a soft voice, still thick with sleep.

The other girl chuckled, thrusting the white kimono into Hinata's arms, "yeah, I heard about that. You'll learn to avoid Leiko, she's a real bitch at the best of times but especially lately since it was announced the Kage would be marrying you."

Hinata paused at the door of the bathroom, a look of horror on her face, "oh, please tell me they weren't in a relationship, I would never have agreed to this had I known!"

Another laugh from the other girl, "HA, she wishes! The Kage has never been involved with _anyone_ as far as I know, least of all her. All she does is follow him around, giggling and trying to get him to notice her. Really pathetic, if you ask me." She shook her head before letting out a squeak, "Hey! You need to hurry up, the wedding is fast approaching and you need to get ready! Shower and put that on, I'll take care of the rest!"

Hinata's heart sank at the same time a flurry of nerves erupted in her stomach. She was getting married today, Kami help her!

A short time later, Hinata emerged from the bathroom, dressed in the ceremonial kimono the bubbly girl had given her.

"Sexy!"

"Radiant."

"Hurry and sit down!"

Kiba, Shino, and the girl's voices greeted her. Hinata blushed, sitting in the chair the girl had indicated, slightly embarrassed at having her two brother-like friends there as she finished getting ready.

"So Yukiko, you were telling us about where you grew up?" Kiba inquired eagerly. Hinata noticed his pupils were larger than normal and Akamaru had his tail turned toward his partner, blatantly ignoring him. _Boys_ , she thought to herself.

Yukiko smiled and rolled her eyes, "sorry sweetheart, I'm on a mission to get Hinata-sama ready for Gaara-sama." And with that she attacked Hinata's long blue-black hair, expertly tying the sides together in a complex braid that twisted together in the back. Sweeping on some kohl along Hinata's eyeline and adding red stain to her lips, she stepped back.

"You ready to get married?"

Hinata tried to let herself get caught up in the apparent happiness of the other girl rather than her own crippling anxiety and sense of duty.

"Hai, Yukiko."

"That's the spirit! I'll meet you downstairs in two minutes, that's one for each of you boys so try not to hog it all." Yukiko said with a teasing smile. "Don't make me come back up here for you."

She disappeared with a wink, leaving Team 8 a moment together before they said goodbye to Hinata. Akamaru whined, nudging his head against Hinata's hand.

"I know boy, she should have given us three m-minutes." Hinata's voice wavered and before she knew it, she had thrown herself around the huge dog's neck, tears leaking out.

"Hey now Hinata-chan, none of that. You'll ruin your makeup and I wouldn't put it past that cheery girl to stab Shino and I for ruining her work. Besides, we'll see you again before we head back."

Hinata chuckled softly at Kiba, reigning in the tears and letting go of Akamaru. In a rare moment of gentleness, Kiba dabbed at Hinata's eyes with his sleeve, letting the makeup stain it rather than her face.

"There we go, Hinata-chan." Kiba gave her a soft smile, "you really do look beautiful. But are you sure you want to do this? Shino and I will kidnap you in a heartbeat, we already made an escape plan last night." He gave an overly exaggerated wink.

Hinata smiled, watching Shino nod out of the corner of her eye. "Kiba-nii-san, thank you. I have made my choice, I will honor it." She turned to Shino, "Shino-nii-san, thank you for looking out for me as well. I'm going to miss being able to talk to you… I'll need to find someone else for advice now."

Kiba cleared his throat and Hinata let out a small giggle, "Kiba, I don't know what I'm going to do without your hugs."

Kiba grinned and grabbed her into a tight hold, squeezing just the slightest bit too hard but she didn't care, in the coming months she knew she would look back and smile at the memory. Upon her eventual release, she turned to find Shino with his arms out. Even Shino squeezed her just a bit harder than usual and, while she was thankful for her team being there for her, she couldn't help but miss a certain cousin and his clumsy attempt at a hug a month ago when he learned of her breakup with Naruto. Tears threatened to spill as she wished Neji were here to see her but she held them back. It was her wedding day: her duty to her clan, her home, and the peace between the nations to pledge herself to the Kazekage today, letting go of her dreams at true love in order to embrace the love she had for her country.

"Let's go," Hinata whispered, using Kiba's favorite phrase when he was ready to get moving.

.oOo.

Hinata felt like a robot for the rest of the morning. Team 8 followed Yukiko to the amphitheater tucked in the shadow of the Kazekage's Tower, early morning sun already warm on the gathered guests. Kiba and Shino had left her with Yukiko to take their seats in the front with the sand siblings; Hinata remembered the bubbly girl chatting away, seemingly not bothered by Hinata's lack of response. Eventually she was given her cue to walk down to the front, feeling her feet move almost on their own. Right foot, _remember to_ _breathe_. Left foot, _breathe_. Right foot, _don't look up_. Left foot, _you'll pass out if you look up_.

Somehow she made it to the front, her eyes alternating between the ground and the elder conducting the ceremony. _Ebizo_ , she thought. Apparently it was a big deal for him to officiate but she couldn't bring herself to remember why. She had stood next to the Kazekage, eyes fixed on Ebizo even when he had them grasp hands. The Kage's hands were rough and calloused, which surprised her. She figured he spent most of his time doing paperwork like Tsunade and, even if he were still training regularly enough to cause this type of wear on his hands, she knew he preferred to fight at a distance letting his sand do the work. _What kind of training did he do,_ she wondered.

Eventually she was brought out of her thoughts by the elder asking them to turn and face the people. Upon his announcement that the ceremony was complete, the crowd erupted into cheers, claps, and whistles, one of which she knew came from Kiba. Fixing her eyes on her now former teammates, she managed to maintain her shaky grip on the man's hand next to her. She knew if she were to study him she would find most of his features hidden by his Kage's hat and long white robe, besides she would probably faint or start stuttering were she to look too closely and she could not bring her country or her family such shame. There was a feast, during which she spent most of her time nodding and introducing herself to various people.

By noon, the festivities were over and she had officially said her goodbyes to Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. She found herself being led to a building down the street from the Kage's tower by Yukiko as her now husband was seeing off the last of the guests.

"This is the family's compound. I'm not sure where things are inside but I am sure Gaara-sama will be home shortly to give you the full tour. Would you like me to wait with you?"

Hinata shook her head no, still in a daze. She started when Yukiko wrapped her arms around her and spoke quietly in her ear, "do not worry Hinata-sama, Gaara-sama will be a good husband to you and I will be a good friend to you, should you allow it." The smiling girl pulled back, her smile becoming impossibly wider at Hinata's nod. "Awesome! Well, I'll leave you to get settled in, your bags are already here from your room at the inn. Just ask around if you need me, most people know where to find me."

With a wave, the dark-haired girl turned and disappeared up the street, having obviously channeled chakra into her feet to help her move faster. Hinata stood a moment before turning and hesitantly opening the door to her new home.

"H-hello?" She called quietly as she walked in. The door opened into large living quarters with an open arch on one side leading to a kitchen, another arch across from the kitchen looked like it opened into a hallway. Hinata cautiously made her way over and peeked in, noticing two closed doors and a stairway. Worrying her lip, she wondered if she should return to the living area or continue exploring, if only to give her mind something to think about other than nervousness for what was expected of her tonight. She was just about to take a step forward when the front door banged open and an annoyed looking Kage strode in. Hinata froze.

.oOo.

Gaara was pissed. Of all people who could have been sent from Konoha, it had to be _her_. From the moment he saw her waiting to walk down the path to him at the ceremony, his insides were in knots. How could they send her? She was his friend's girlfriend for Kami's sake! He had resigned himself to a pampered noble from one of the clans but certainly not the soft-spoken Hyuga heiress. What was Tsunade thinking? He had figured she would choose the most tolerable girl for him and that he didn't need to demand the Council tell him the identity of his bride to be but now he was trapped. He hoped this wasn't going to be an issue with Naruto but he took some small amount of hope in that if it _were_ an issue, the loud blond would have been here two weeks ago starting his own personal riot.

The entire ceremony Gaara had tried to keep his sea green eyes focused on Ebizo, honored that he had agreed to officiate. Hinata's pale gaze never wavered so why was he unable to stay focused? Because he hated to be blindsided. He should have taken a more active role, he should have journeyed to Konoha himself to speak with Tsunade and the heads of the clans themselves, maybe even tried to take some of his options out on a proper date to test if he could stand their presence the rest of his miserable life instead of burying himself in his work in Suna.

When he was asked to take Hinata's hand, he feared he would jump out of his skin. He _loathed_ touch, touch was never anything good, it always held pain; even Temari wouldn't completely engulf him in a hug, brash as she was around him. Either he had forgotten what it meant to have someone reach out to him in kindness or he had never had it, as he was more inclined to believe. Demon or not, people were still uncomfortable with him, it was a fact he accepted; they went out of his way to avoid touch and yet here was this girl willingly reaching for his hands. Gaara held in a shudder at the feeling of her soft skin against his own rough palms. _Maybe she is afraid of me as well_ , he thought as he felt her hands tremble. Disappointment struck his chest. He had let himself hope that the girl he was to marry would not be as familiar with his bloody history but it seemed fate was truly cruel as this was a girl who had seen him at his worst in the first Chunin Exams.

Gaara wasn't sure how he made it through the morning but he followed instructions on autopilot. Walk down the path, sit in a restaurant, eat and socialize, return home to his wife. _Hyuga Hinata… fuck_. He stood at the door for a few heartbeats, working up the courage to go in when a movement at the end of the street caught his eye. Joseki, already watching for him to make a mistake. Glaring down the street, Gaara banged the door open far harder than he meant to before striding in and slamming it shut, momentarily forgetting about the girl waiting inside.

.oOo.

 **So I'm not exactly thrilled with how the chapter ends but this is the fourth time I have come back to edit it and can't come up with anything better that doesn't take away too much of the next chapter. Apologies. Next chapter: our first GaaHina interaction! Let's go! (it has occurred to me that I have adopted that particular phrase from one of my favorite YouTubers... any guesses?)**

 **Shout Outs:**

 **Tenko- Thanks for the character! I'm already thinking about where I'm going to put her (I have several ideas). For now, she's in my brainstorming document until I'm ready for a new story arc. Side note: Yukiko's name was chosen for a specific reason so I may already have an idea there ;)**

 **Guest- Honestly, I was happy to see your critique. I know the characters will be slightly OOC just to make my vision for my story work, and I hope to incorporate more of her thoughts on love and dive deeper into her reasoning later in the story but thanks for the reminder to bring it full circle.**

 **ForgettMeNutella/Dassa-chan- you guys both hit on what makes me love Gaara as a character so much! He had a horribly scaring backstory and that emotional baggage always stays with a person, so I love the idea of Hinata helping him past that and showing him true love... I tend to gravitate to the broken characters in whatever series (ahem, Draco) I'm in. Unless it's Throne of Glass where everyone is broken, there are too many feels to process, and just when you find a ship, it's sunk and lit on fire for good measure. But I promise I'm even more bitter than I sound.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Expectations

 **Little sad over the sudden drop in reviews last chapter… guess you guys like the challenges better, huh? I'll try to get some serious writing done this weekend and we can bring it back with chapter 7. And I know I'm a little later than normal but at least it's still the weekend, right?**

 **I have read SO MANY fics that all share similar plot/character personality/etc. and I still am looking for more. I don't care that the modern neighbors AU has been done for every fandom multiple times, if it's well written, I'll read it. Arranged marriage between Gaara and Hinata? Psh, I don't even know how many I've read and I still want more! What makes each fic different is what the author does with it, they bring their own personalities and ideas to the story and when it all comes together right it is a thing of beauty.**

 **I hope you enjoy my latest addition to my** _ **fictional**_ **story** **based on a show whose rights obviously belong to someone else. Honestly, this chapter is mainly setting groundwork for future chapters and while I'm not fond of it, I feel like it's necessary. Next chapter: weekend update and hopefully back to the review challenge!**

.oOo.

Gaara paused at the door, breathing hard. It had been four hours and he was already under surveillance by that power hungry bastard Joseki. He took several deep breaths, willing his temper back under control before he remembered why he was being watched. Slowly, sea green eyes scanned the room, coming to rest on the terrified lavender gaze of his new wife. _Fuck_ , Gaara thought, _four hours in and I'm already a piss poor husband._

"H-hello, K-kazekage-sama," came the quiet stuttering voice. Gaara noticed her hunched shoulders and tapping fingers, a sure sign that she was uncomfortable with him.

"Would you like a drink?" Was the first thing he could think of. Mentally cringing at the rant he would have been sure to get from Kankuro about his lack of finesse with the fairer sex, he was disappointed when she shook her head; he wanted something to do to keep him from having to talk to his new wife, pathetic as it was, and water would have delayed the inevitable a little longer.

"I-if you are thirsty, I-I'm sure I could get you a drink from your kitchen."

Gaara blinked, not expecting this high bred woman to be willing to stoop to serving him.

"That won't be necessary. You are not expected to act as a glorified servant in this house."

Hinata flinched and he figured it was his tone, as Temari liked to point out.

" _The things you say can be perfectly fine but the way you say them screams pissed off"_ she had told him once after he had offended yet another visiting dignitary. Thankfully he had gotten better with political conversations but whatever he was supposed to do with his new wife was still a mystery to him.

"A-apologies, Kazekage-sama," the girl squeaked out.

"Gaara."

"What?" She asked, cocking her head but still refusing to meet his gaze directly.

"My name is Gaara. Kazekage is my position but it is unfitting to have my wife be so formal." He mentally winced, the elephant in the room finally having been acknowledged.

Hinata blushed, "as you wish… Gaara. What else do you expect from me as your w-wife?"

Gaara uncrossed his arms only to recross them a few moments later before rattling off the list his council insisted on. "You are to fulfill the duties of a Kage's wife. Attend dinner parties, welcome dignitaries when I am unavailable, act as liaison between Konoha's border people and Suna, and delegate D and C rank missions to teams, and recommend teams for higher rank missions as you see fit." He hoped the political task list would be enough for her for now and was just getting ready to offer a tour when she spoke again.

"I-I believe there was also the duty to give you an heir," she stammered, face blooming into an enormous blush.

"That too," Gaara answered, keeping his voice monotone.

"H-h-how d-do you… I-I mean w-when…" the poor girl finally trailed off, covering her face in embarrassment.

"That can be discussed later."

Hinata visibly relaxed at that, hands moving from her face back to her sides, and for the first time she met Gaara's stare.

"Thank you," she said simply.

"Hn." Gaara wasn't used to small talk, even his siblings tended to do most of the talking while he was content to throw in a snide comment when he felt it was appropriate. "Would you like a tour?" He asked, finally realizing he should probably try to acquaint her with her new home before launching into another serious talk. _Like her death should this marriage not work out_. Gaara mentally shook himself, knowing that he would try not only out of duty and unwillingness to see someone else killed around him, but for Naruto.

"Hai, that would be very nice," Hinata said, voice still quiet but stutter gone.

Gaara gave a curt nod before striding to the kitchen archway, "you've already seen the common area, generally reserved for when we receive special guests. This is the kitchen and dining area, help yourself. Kankuro is a passable cook but Temari is dismal so if you see her in the kitchen, run." Gaara added with a touch of good humor and was rewarded with a small smile. He blinked a moment, unused to someone outside his siblings or students picking up on his attempted jokes. _Is she laughing at me? Or does she think it's expected to smile at my poor humor? Maybe it's genuine…_

"It's a very nice kitchen. Will I be expected to take a turn with preparing meals?" Hinata asked, a small blush still dotting her cheeks.

Gaara frowned, mentally rousing himself from thoughts of her sweet smile and what it could have meant. "You cook?"

"Hai. Before my mother passed on she would encourage me to cook with her, after that I would watch the servants in the kitchen when my father was away on business."

"You are welcome to cook," Gaara continued in his monotone, not letting himself feel familiar enough to question why she had to wait for her father to leave. He noticed a look of melancholy flit across her pretty face before she nodded and turned back toward the living area. Never one to force conversation, Gaara walked past her and moved to the other archway but he felt a niggling unease telling him he could at least _try_ to be a bit more social.

"One of these doors leads to Kankuro's workshop, the other is a first-floor bathroom. The stairway leads to the bedrooms and a private common room," not waiting for a response, Gaara strode up the stairs too busy thinking about the conversation he knew he was going to have with her about her safety. Eventually.

.oOo.

Hinata was nervous. When her new husband had stormed in looking like he was about to kill someone, she had immediately been on alert. While she had voluntarily accepted her role as his wife, she was not the frail kunoichi many saw her to be; if she felt her life was being threatened, she would end the agreement as swiftly as she could, using whatever means necessary.

His cold eyes met her own and she froze, locked in his sea green gaze. A heartbeat passed before she remembered she was the stranger in his home, "H-hello, K-kazekage-sama."

She was careful to observe him as he showed her around the downstairs; he seemed tense, hence his unfriendly tone, but he seemed like he was trying and from what she knew of him, he was not the most socially adept when it came to women. It was almost adorable, in a deadly sort of way.

"This floor holds three bedrooms, Temari and Kankuro each occupy one and Temari has turned the other into a makeshift office for when she wants to feel important while filling out paperwork," Gaara's expressionless voice startled her out of her thoughts but she still managed a small giggle at his dry teasing of his sister. He shot her an almost confused look and continued up the next stairway, "this will be our floor. Two small bedrooms to the right and the master is the door on the left. That last flight of stairs leads to a small sunroom and its where my siblings and I like to relax."

Gaara turned to the left and opened the door for her to walk through first.

"Thank you," Hinata was quick to remember her manners.

"Hn. Your things from the hotel are already here," he gestured to her bags sitting on a chair that was placed by an empty fireplace. She shot him a confused look and he continued, "desert nights can get quite cold, especially during our short but uncomfortable winter."

She nodded and looked around the room. A large bed with navy covers was positioned on the wall across from the door and an open door next to the bed showed her where the bathroom was. A large desk full of papers sat in front of a window that held a view of the Kage's tower and there were several shelves filled with scrolls on either side.

"It looks very nice," Hinata told him, enjoying the warm browns accented with the navy bed and chair.

"Hn," Gaara grunted and Hinata tried not to stare as he removed his Kage hat and robes, exposing his crimson shirt and pants; she was surprised she hadn't noticed the small sand gourd under his robes, but she figured that was intentional. She blushed as she realized that she _was_ staring and he had most definitely caught her. _At least he is handsome_ , she thought to herself and for some reason the shallow thought made her start giggling.

"What?" Gaara asked in an annoyed voice.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I j-just had a thought," Hinata's smile slowly faded as Gaara stared, showing no sign of humor. "Apologies, Kazekage- oh, er, Gaara."

"Hn." He grunted again, sitting in the chair at his desk and staring at Hinata.

She started to fidget under his scrutinizing gaze, tapping her fingers together and avoiding his eyes.

"Sit."

Her head snapped up at the command, confusion written across her face.

"We have much to discuss and I do not want it to wait," he almost growled.

On alert again, Hinata perched herself on the edge of the bed and waited for him to continue.

"And I thought I was quiet," he muttered and she looked away, not sure why she felt disappointed at his apparent dislike for her introverted personality. She glanced back at him as he started talking again, but in a louder voice meant for her to hear, "there is more to this arrangement than simply finding a wife to fulfill duties. The Suna Council is somewhat… divided as to their reasoning."

"What are they divided on?" Hinata asked quietly, after an uncomfortably long pause.

Gaara shook his head, growling "nothing you need to concern yourself with, it's more about my position than anything."

Hinata averted her eyes, not wanting to look too long at the angry young man in front of her.

"What happened with Naruto."

Her eyes snapped back to his cold gaze, trying to gauge whether or not he expected an answer to his definite statement. She finally sighed, "we didn't love the same way."

"I don't understand," Gaara looked at her with genuine confusion and she smiled a bitter smile.

"I loved him too much. He didn't return the same love. We were not who we had built each other up to be so we ended things," Hinata bowed her head.

"If you both ended things, why are you sad?" Gaara's voice was almost gentle.

"Because I will always love him, just not the way he needs to be loved. He needs someone who can match his passionate energy and I cannot be that for him." Hinata suddenly snapped her head up with a small gasp, "I-I-I'm s-sorry, this probably isn't the kind of conversation you were hoping for."

She felt her cheeks warm with a blush and she mentally cursed her pale skin, always betraying her when she was flustered.

"I am the one that asked, Hinata. He is my best friend, I would never want to do something to hurt him," Gaara said, his monotone voice taking on a hint of warmth as he spoke of his friend.

Hinata gave a small smile, "he won't be upset with you about our marriage, I'm sure of it."

Gaara was silent for a moment, nodded, and turned back to his desk and Hinata figured the conversation was over for the time being so she began to unpack her bags, settling in to her new home.

.oOo.

"Hey, Baa-Chan!" Naruto called, running after Tsunade. He had been searching for some sign of the Hokage the past two hours, figuring since Neji was still away he could find out when Team 8 would be back straight from the source, finally finding her in one of Konoha's many streets.

"Naruto!" Tsunade said, displeasure very apparent in her tone, "stop calling me that."

"Bah. When will Hinata be back, eh? I need to talk to her and I can't find anyone who knows."

Tsunade blinked a couple times before answering, "she didn't talk to you before she left?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "ah yeah, well we kinda ended things a while ago but I was thinking maybe we could give it another shot, you know? But about the time I was going to talk to her _you_ had to go and send her on a mission." He paused with a smile, before adding, "so? When is she expected back?"

"Naruto, I don't think now is the best time to discuss this… mission." Tsunade glanced around, thinking fast. "How about you stop by my office tomorrow morning and we can talk more?"

Frowning, Naruto shook his head, "I don't like that tone. Where is she? Why do I need to wait? If it's that dangerous why didn't you have me go?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "it's not dangerous, just a long story. Meet me in my office in an hour and bring me my favorite sake."

"Baaaaaa-chan! Don't be so cryptic! And you shouldn't drink while doing such an important job, the Hokage should keep a clear mind!"

"One hour, Naruto," Tsunade called, walking away and cursing the foolish Hyuuga under her breath as she went.

An hour and a half later found a different scene playing out in the middle of the street. After an irate Naruto had stormed out of the Hokage's office, heading straight for the main gate an equally irritated Tsunade stepped into his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked coldly.

"Get out of my way! This is your fault for sending her off and I'm going to bring her home, Gaara be damned!" Naruto yelled back.

Tsunade held up two fingers, "you can try and I'll stop you. Don't be stupid, Naruto! It was her _choice_! I sent her nowhere, _she went willingly_. Come back to my office and have a drink, stop troubling your Hokage with this shit."

Naruto scrunched his face up in fury, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" And with that, he charged.

.oOo.

 **Three shout outs for my three reviewers:**

 **Latifah- glad you're still here! Thank you for lifting my spirits with your review, I really needed it for chapter 5. Hope this one works for you too, I'm excited to start getting into some real story arcs complete with more drama and more fighting!**

 **Dassa-chan- Hinata has certainly got her work cut out for her, overcoming both hers and Gaara's insecurities will take time but I cannot wait for the fluff to start *happy dance***

 **Tenko- Gaara has plenty to worry about in the future with Naruto and Hinata's past relationship. Any preferences for how that should go down? (Open question to all)**

 **If anyone wants to see something play out in a particular way, I'm open to suggestions, I might use it and I might not. I do have an end goal in mind for this story even if I'm not working from an outline (tried that before and it was way too rigid) I really do appreciate reviews, they make me want to keep writing and posting but as long as I know someone is enjoying the story, chapters will keep coming.**

 **Side note: I currently have ideas for 2 more Naruto fics that I will be working on after I finish this one. One is a modern AU, the old neighbors troupe but I like it and I've already started on it (GaaHina). The second is a Ladybug/Chat Noir spinoff with Naruto and Hinata. I've never watched the show, it's a little too cheesy, but there are some great fics out there that I've been reading and the love square is a thing of beauty. Thoughts?**

 **Happy reading, y'all : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Just One Chance

 **Hey guys and gals, I'm back with a major apology for my absence. I love writing this story and there is no way I'm giving up and I really am going to do my best to update at least every weekend, if not sooner when I get back on the review challenge wagon, BUUUT life happens (enter lame Kakashi-type excuse here). Not only am I working full time, I am learning violin in honor of my beloved grandpa, doing karate twice a week, trying to run two days a week, spending one evening a week with my gram so she's not too lonely, and spending time with my husband (who has his own crazy maxed out schedule). It wasn't from lack of reviews or motivation, I honestly had no time to write these past couple weeks. The only reason this chapter is getting done is I had some downtime at work and outlined what I wanted to happen as well as jotted some ideas down for the next chapter. I ask that you give me some grace over the next couple weeks while I get into the swing of my schedule and try to bust out enough chapters to get ahead and back on track with challenges. Anyway, enough of my issues and on to my fan-written story, hope you still enjoy.**

.oOo.

"G-Gaara?"

Hinata's quiet voice pulled Gaara out of his thoughts. He had been pretending to read some scrolls on his desk so he could think about his conversation with Hinata a few hours prior. He couldn't shake a bad feeling that Naruto would have more to say than Hinata thought he would, and he still wasn't sure if he should approach the potential threat on her life from Joseki and his unstable son. If Gaara had been the type to readily express emotion, he would have snorted at the irony: of all people, he was labeling another as unstable.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?" he grunted without turning around.

He heard Hinata take a deep breath, "my friends… Kiba and Shino. They leave tomorrow to return home."

After several heartbeats of silence, Gaara turned to look at his new wife, one non-existent eyebrow raised.

"I-I w-would like to say goodbye?"

"You don't sound very sure," was his monotone response, letting his sea green eyes wander over her. Several strands of blue black hair had escaped the ridiculously complicated braid and her white kimono had a few spots where she had brushed against something sandy and it had left a small stain as she unpacked. Aside from the fancy dress, she looked… natural. One side of his mouth lifted almost imperceptibly as she poked two fingers together.

"I would like to have dinner with them tonight," she almost whispered.

"Why do you speak so quietly?" Gaara blurted out.

She blinked, "I-I just have a quiet voice. It is not becoming for a lady to have a loud or obnoxious voice."

"You were heir to a powerful clan. You should speak with authority." Belatedly Gaara wondered if he had overstepped as she recoiled from his words.

"I was never going to be the heir," came her quiet answer, although this time there was a bit more steel to the words, "deep down, I have known that ever since my little sister's third birthday."

Gaara tilted his head slightly, "why since that date?"

"She didn't receive the seal that is custom in my clan on that date. And before you ask, it ensures that our kekkei genkai will not fall into the wrong hands upon the death of a branch member." Hinata turned away and fidgeted with one corner of what looked to be a small lavender blanket she had laid over the back of the chair by the fireplace.

 _She looks upset_ , Gaara thought, _I suppose it's my fault for pushing for information_. He frowned and couldn't help but curse the meddling counsel. If it weren't for them, he would be enjoying (loathing) yet another day of doing paperwork in his quiet office instead of facing a kind young woman he had managed to offend so soon into their union. _Damn them_.

"They can come here."

Hinata turned around slowly, a question in her eyes.

"Your former teammates," he clarified. "You all can have dinner here, I can arrange a meal." He knew he had said the right thing when her lavender eyes lit up.

"Thank you!" She gushed, a smile on her face. "Will your siblings be joining us?"

 _Us_. She wanted to include him?

"No." Gaara started to turn back to his desk, but he saw her smile fall. "Temari has gone to check the border with the Land of Rivers and Kankuro is handling my duties this afternoon before spending the evening with a… friend." He knew he had done the right thing when a small smile appeared on her pale face. She turned toward the bathroom and he went back to staring at his desk, thinking about how to keep that smile there more often.

.oOo.

Hinata retreated to the bathroom, a small blush on her cheeks. She had spent the last few hours unpacking, having hung her nicer kimonos in the closet with Gaara's Kage robes, and placed her things in the empty dresser drawer that had been left open. Lastly, she arranged her knickknacks on the open nightstand, wanting to keep her memories of home close. The silence didn't seem to bother her new husband as he was absorbed in paperwork, but she felt uneasy. She wasn't craving idle chatter or a round of questioning but she still felt strained in the silence. Finally she had broken down and asked about dinner only to be pleasantly surprised when he had offered his, or perhaps _their_ , house to her friends along with taking initiative to arrange the meal himself. After splashing some cool water on her face, washing away the makeup, she left the house with a quick explanation about extending the invitation to her teammates.

Hinata had only planned on being gone just long enough to let Kiba and Shino know about dinner but by the time she returned, it was nearly dinnertime and the boys would be following shortly. Hinata hurried in, pausing to inhale the delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen.

"The food just arrived."

Hinata spun at the deep voice of her husband, "g-gomen, Gaara-sama! I got caught up with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun!"

Gaara frowned briefly but his face was soon back in the impassive mask he always seemed to have on, arms crossed over his formal robes. She wondered if he was upset that she spent so much time with her friends before coming back but she quickly brushed that thought aside thinking, _he barely acknowledged me while I was unpacking, I'm sure he didn't miss me while I was gone._ Perhaps he had only wanted her to be around to help prepare for her friends. Before she could work up the courage to ask about his unhappy look, there was an enthusiastic knock at the door.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted as she opened to door only to be swept up in her teammate's arms. She giggled, "we saw each other not ten minutes ago!"

"I know but I'm not going to be able to do this for a while, Hinata-chan," Kiba said with a sad smile. Before Hinata could say anything, a white blur of fur raced through the open door and bolted into the kitchen.

"Control your dog, Kiba," Shino murmured as he walked in, pausing to gather Hinata in his arms as well.

"HEY!" A shout rang out from the kitchen followed by a yelp.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, hurrying for the kitchen only to be bowled over as Akamaru came running out, large tail tucked between his legs. "What did you do to my dog?" Kiba shouted as Gaara emerged in the doorway, a whip-like trail of sand making its way back into his small gourd.

"Your dog tried to make off with our dinner," came Gaara's terse reply.

Kiba glared but before he could get any words out of his open mouth, Hinata appeared between the two glaring men.

"I-it smells delicious," she almost whispered, "let's all get our plates and sit down for a nice dinner. Kiba, would you like to make Akamaru a plate first?" She shot her husband a nervous glance but he merely stepped aside as Kiba shouldered roughly past.

Hinata mouthed a thank you at her unresponsive husband, face falling as she turned away. Soon the five of them were seated at the table. Well, four on them were seated in chairs, the large ninkin was sitting on the floor and hanging his head over the plate of meat on the table.

"So, Gaara?" Kiba asked around a mouthful of food.

"Hn?" the stoic young redhead grunted.

Kiba swallowed and Hinata tensed, unsure where this would go. "This is a pretty big place. Doesn't it get lonely?"

"My siblings live here as well," Gaara answered after swallowing his bite of rice.

"Yeah but they won't be here forever, right? I mean we all know your sister has a thing for that sullen shadow wielder and your brother is bound to find someone eventually. Going to be pretty lonely with just you and our Hina." Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"Duties keep me busy," came Gaara's emotionless reply as he took another bite of the roasted pork.

"And what is Hinata to do all alone in an empty house? Pretty sad life if you ask me."

Hinata glanced between the two, wanting to stop Kiba but unsure how to do so without antagonizing him further or angering her moody husband for speaking out of turn.

Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly, "Hinata is no prisoner, she will be free to come and go as long as her duties as Kage's wife are seen to." A wry smile overtook his face for the briefest moment, "I'm not a monster."

"Ahhh, I don't know." The four other occupants tensed. Kiba continued, "seems like a pretty unfulfilling life to me," Kiba said, stretching back in his chair, Hinata somewhat thankful for his clarification.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata started quietly but she was interrupted by Shino.

"Kiba just wants to know your plans for children." Shino's calm voice was hard. "We would both hate to see her taken advantage of."

The implied threat hung heavy for a moment, silence broken by Akamaru's chewing and Kiba's rough breathing.

Gaara took his time eating some steamed bok choy before glancing briefly at Hinata. "We have not discussed such things but I can assure you I have no intention of making decisions like that alone." Gaara cast his challenging gaze on the wild leaf shinobi before adding, "I prefer direct questions. You have one? Ask."

"When do you want to have sex?" Kiba's crass question made Hinata squeak, blush flooding her face.

"Are you propositioning me?" Gaara deadpanned.

Kiba sputtered and a red-faced Hinata tried to take control of the conversation, "K-Kiba-kun…" she started but was cut off for the second time as Gaara took a small amount of pity on Kiba.

"When Hinata wants a child."

Kiba blinked, not quite expecting that answer and still trying to play off the other.

"What of your own desires?" Shino threw in despite Hinata's unhappy glance as she slid down into her chair.

"My _desires_ ," Gaara's voice took on a tone of disdain at the word before sliding back into his monotone speech, "are focused on meeting the elder's expectations, protecting my village, and now making sure my wife is comfortable."

"Psh, we don't care about that bullshit," Kiba threw back, "we want to know what your _personal_ desires are. Regarding Hinata and her alone."

"I have none."

Kiba frowned and Shino opened his mouth to add something but this time, Hinata's quiet voice cut him off, "w-would anyone care for dessert? Fresh mochi!"

Gaara shook his head, "thank you but I will retire and let you say your goodbyes in peace." Gaara rose and left the room with a curt nod to her teammates.

Some time later, the former team had eaten their fill of the sweet and Hinata looked on with sadness as her boys headed toward the door.

"Wait!" She cried, a moment of panic overtaking her. With them gone, she would be alone with a man she knew little about and the knowledge she did have left her with few comforts.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked with a worried look. Akamaru whined and nuzzled her hand.

Hinata laid a hand on the large white dog's head, staring at it. "W-would you like to s-stay the night here?"

Kiba blinked and Shino cocked his head, "are you worried, Hinata-chan?"

"W-worried?" She squeaked, "what makes you say that? I-I only meant that you don't have to journey back to your hotel tonight since you're here and there's plenty of room…" Her voice trailed off, excuse so weak, she hung her head. She was a kunoichi, damnit! She could handle being alone in a house with a man. A man who was now her husband.

"Hinata," Shino's voice was full of mild reproach, "we all know you only stutter now when you're truly nervous."

"Are you afraid of him?" Kiba cut in.

Hinata hesitated, thinking. Was she afraid? Maybe a little, but not of Gaara. No, he hadn't given her any hints of expecting anything uncouth tonight during their afternoon together. She was afraid of being in a strange land with no support. For the first time in her life, she would be truly alone: no family, servants, friends, team. Heck, she wouldn't even be able to wave at familiar shopkeepers here. It was a completely fresh start, one she would admit with a small amount of shame, she wasn't ready for now that it was here.

"I'm not afraid of _him_ ," she said, voice barely above a whisper. "He has not given me any reason to worry about… advances." Hinata hung her head further, fingers coming up to poke together. "I-I suppose I'm just not ready to be alone."

She wouldn't look up to see her teammates faces but Akamaru nuzzled her cheek. Placing her trembling hands on his head she stroked it until she felt gentle arms pull her around.

"Hey now Hina, you know we'll be coming to check on you." Kiba's voice was as gentle as it ever got.

Shino nodded as she glanced at him and she knew she could always count on her boys.

"I-I'm g-going to miss everyone," Hinata's voice broke, this time from poorly hidden tears.

"Neji." Shino stated simply.

Hinata started to cry harder, "h-he just left. He hates me, he yelled at me, he d-doesn't ever want to see me again! J-just when I thought things were better, t-that he… that he really was my nii-san!"

Kiba and Shino shared a look, each laying a hand on her shaking shoulders.

"Want us to kick his ass when we see him?"

Hinata barely managed a smile through her tears, "no, Kiba-kun. I don't want him hurt. I want him to know… tell him that I love him and I-I'm sorry. Tell him that I just want to see him again, just once. He doesn't even have to talk to me if he doesn't want to. O-or he can yell and scream at me, I d-don't care, I just…" she stopped, unable to express the pain in her heart at losing her beloved cousin. They had a rocky relationship for so many years but after the first chunin exams, it had gotten better. Then he had almost died saving her from that wretched spike and their bond had deepened even more so. The pain of him turning his back on her was even worse that the pain of being shipped off to a strange country to fulfil her duty to her clan and country rather than the one she wanted for herself.

"We will make him understand, Hinata," Shino said with such certainty she couldn't help but smile through her tears.

"Arigato, Shino-kun."

"Now, dry your tears. We can't stay tonight because we're going to travel as much of the desert as we can while it's dark and I won't leave you a crying mess," Kiba told her, a smirk making its way onto his face.

Hinata smiled and Shino wiped away the last of her tears with his sleeve.

"We will return as soon as we can. Until then, live. Be happy. Make friends with that overly bright girl from earlier. Try to make things with the Kage work," Kiba snorted at that but Shino continued, "we all know that you love well, Hinata. But you need one who will return that love. I hope he can be that person for you."

"And if he can't?" came her frightened whisper.

Shino glared at Kiba behind his glasses, "then we'll fix it."

The three human members of team hugged at the door and Hinata dropped to her knees to give Akamaru one last hug around the neck as he wagged his tail with a whine. She watched them disappear into the night, hoping they wouldn't have any more trouble at the border. Finally she closed the door, leaning against it and thinking about what Shino had said. _Try_. She could try. Naruto had taught her determination and her heart did long for someone to love and love her back. It was with a new steel in her spine that she made her way to her husband's quarters, ready to give this a real chance.

.oOo.

Gaara had retired before dessert. He wasn't overly fond of sweets and he was even less fond of being interrogated. Besides, the two Konoha nins would be leaving and hopefully he wouldn't have to be bothered with their overprotective act for quite some time. He tried to concentrate on the pile of scrolls on his desk, some not even for Kankuro's eyes despite the fact he would be filling in as Kage over the next few days. His eyes skimmed over the words, only for him to reach the end and growl in frustration. He hadn't read a thing. He was too distracted, slightly apprehensive about sharing a room and a _bed_ with a woman tonight. Not like anything would happen, he had no desire to engage in such activities.

Rolling his neck and his shoulders, he stood and looked out the window, arms crossed, hoping to see the two bothersome men on their way. A loud laugh accompanied by the woof of that giant fur ball told him they were having a good time and he frowned in irritation. It wasn't that he wanted her to himself, he hardly knew her. But he was hoping that could change.

Frown still in place, he turned to take a shower. As glaring at an empty street wasn't helping distract him from his turbulent thoughts, at least he could do something worthwhile, and getting out of the formal attire was definitely worthwhile. Perhaps they would be gone by the time he finished. And it would save the awkward act of him stripping in the middle of his room and in front of Hinata should he inadvertently forget she was there. Some habits would be hard to break.

Gaara emerged from the bathroom clad in soft grey pants and a black shirt. He paused in the middle of the room, towel stalled in his damp red hair, and listened. Not hearing the loud voice of her annoying teammate and his barking dog, Gaara figured he'd slip back downstairs to see if she was waiting for him. An unfamiliar warm feeling hit him at the thought of someone wanting him around who wasn't family. Hell, even family could be iffy at best when it came to him. Letting the towel fall to the ground, he made his way down to the first floor but paused as soft voices greeted him.

"Wait!" He heard the panicked voice of his new wife cry out. Feeling slightly concerned, he paused, wondering if he would be welcome. Listening in again, he heard her ask the two men if they wanted to stay and felt a spark of anger. He was the Kage of this home, shouldn't he have some say? His anger was soon diverted as the bug user asked if she was worried. Gaara could hardly breathe, not wanting to miss her answer. He had hoped that since she agreed to the union, he wouldn't be subject to frightened looks and mistrust.

"Are you afraid of him?" The loud dog-man cut in.

The silence drew out and he had his answer. Gritting his teeth, Gaara turned and made his way back up the stairs. He should have known. He couldn't see the fear and disgust on her face at the question but her pause was all he needed. Everyone. Everyone in his miserable life had always looked upon him like he was a disease. A monster. Even his own siblings had feared him for the longest time, until he had been shown a new light by that Uzumaki. Damn Naruto, why couldn't he hold on to his own girlfriend? Why did his new wife have to be someone so familiar with his crimes?

Because fate is cruel.

He had spent years giving in to his basest impulses, to slaughtering men, women, and even children to keep the Shukaku the slightest bit sated and to give himself purpose. Now he had a new purpose, one to protect his village from monsters like him, people who would hurt others, who seek destructive power. He had learned to love his village and his siblings but something had been missing. The thought of romantic love had never been one to enter his head, it was easier that way. No one in their right mind would want _him_. They only wanted his power or status or... He shuddered in distain. There had been girls who had thrown themselves at him, determined to paw at him in a way they thought would make him want to be… intimate. Why? To see if the rumor was true that all jinchuuriki are, for lack of a better term, well endowed.

He huffed. He had rebuffed all advances but after being forced to have a wife, Gaara couldn't help the small, small part of him that hoped it might actually work out. That he might have something good in his life, someone good who wouldn't look at him in fear or disgust, someone who might just see _him_ one day rather than his station or his money or his physical features. He'd been told he was handsome but that held little weight. It was too shallow, too empty. He had naively hoped that a wife from a different village might look at him differently, might give him a chance.

Fate is cruel.

He had been a bastard for too many years to expect happiness from life now. Reaching his desk, he sat down, determined to let his mind focus on the documents before him rather than the terrified woman who wouldn't even let him try, nor the brightly wrapped package he had left on the bed while she was out.

.oOo.

 **Again, I'm sorry everyone. But hey, at least it's only two weekends late, right? *hangs head* I honestly am hoping to make more time to write this month and I want to get back on the review challenges as soon as I am a good few chapters ahead. Good news, chapter 8 is all outlined and I know where I want it to go, so it looks good for next weekend!**

 **My three review shout outs:**

 **Latifah Mpho Matil- sorry about the stuttering, as the story progresses the stutter will (mostly) die, I just feel like it stays with the character at the moment. And I like that idea, I'm thinking some sort of political meeting with another Kage and definitely her introduction to the council. As far as dress, don't worry, Gaara has that covered for her in the next chapter.**

 **Milo- that is such high praise! I adored English in school but as I've been out of it a good few years, I feel a little rusty. I tried to put more sensory details in this chapter and I'll keep working on it for others. Next chapter: slight awkward fluff but no steam yet ;)**

 **To all those who are asking about Naruto and Neji- they'll both make an appearance next chapter. Although, Naruto's may leave a bit of a mark.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Starting Out

 **Hey everyone, I'm posting a night early 1) because I'm excited 2) I feel bad about the last big gap aaaand it's the longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy, I absolutely adore your feedback as it really is my motivation to write more (working on chapter 9 as this goes up ;) Please review!**

.oOo.

Hinata slowly climbed the stairs to her new room. To _their_ new room. This situation was as new for Gaara as it was for her and, while he may amazingly adept at schooling his emotions, Hinata couldn't help but think that maybe he was as nervous as she was. Probably not, but a girl could dream. If she was being honest, finding a little vulnerability under that unshakable exterior would not only help her feel more at ease but also be just a tad bit sexy. Hinata blushed at the thought. No one could deny that the Kage was incredibly attractive but she wanted more. She had fallen in love with Naruto not for his looks, although he had been terribly cute growing up, but for his spirit. He was fearless, determined, and outgoing, everything she wasn't.

But she wanted to be.

She wanted to make friends easily, to be strong and determined, not just because of an ex-crush/boyfriend's strength but because of her own. Maybe here in Suna she could have a new start. People wouldn't know her as the painfully shy failure of the Hyuuga clan. No, they would know her as the wife of their powerful Kazekage, whom she was certain didn't tolerate weakness well.

 _Try_.

Shino's words came back to her. _Try to make things work_. She could do that. _You love well but you need someone who will return that love_.

Love.

That was a bit of a stretch, she hardly knew the redheaded man. But she could try. Over time they might even become friends. One step at a time. She paused in front of the closed bedroom door. _Remember Naruto's bravery_ , she thought to herself. _No! Not for Naruto, for you_. She could do this. She could throw open the door with confidence, stride in, and lay it out for her new husband. Hinata took a deep breath, determination written across her face and taking a deep breath… creaked open the door and tiptoed in, quietly shutting the door behind her.

She paused, waiting to see if Gaara would face her. He was sitting at his desk, scribbling furiously at something on a scroll. She noticed he had showered and changed into more comfortable clothes and wondered if she should do the same before approaching him as he seemed absorbed in his work. Frustrating work apparently, as she could see a scowl on his pale face. She shuffled back and forth on her feet, nervously tapping her fingers together.

Several heartbeats passed and Hinata turned to the dresser with a sigh, grabbing her favorite nightdress. The pale purple dress hung to her knees, the top being modest enough to cover her cleavage and the bottom hung to her knees but she still grabbed some tight white shorts, just in case. Thankfully Gaara didn't seem to notice faint blush on her cheeks at retrieving her underwear as she hurried into the open bathroom and closed the door a bit harder than the bedroom door.

The bathroom wasn't as spacious as the one she shared with her sister but that was okay. Navy tiles covered the floor and up the far wall where a shower stood next to a tub that had been partially sunken into the floor. She had been pleasantly surprised earlier when she had walked in and seen the tub. With water such a precious commodity in the desert, she hadn't expected to find a decent sized bathtub that promised to fit her entire body without either her knees or her shoulders left poking out. Deciding to leave the bath for another night, she quickly showered, brushing her teeth and hair as well as removing the bit of makeup left from that morning. Feeling much more like her normal self, she exited the bathroom and stared at the back of her husbands red head.

When he still didn't turn, she sighed, his lack of any sort of acknowledgement stinging more than she felt it should. After standing awkwardly in the bathroom door, she decided to make her way over to the chair by the cold fireplace. She pulled the little lavender blanket from Hanabi over her, scrunching her legs up so they would be covered, and sighed again.

"Use the bed."

The unexpected cold voice of her husband startled her.

"W-what?"

He didn't answer, or even bother turning around. Hinata felt a small coal of annoyance as she stood and walked toward the sullen man. She noticed he tensed as she approached.

"Which side do you prefer?" she asked gently, as if she were speaking to a caged animal.

"I don't often sleep so it doesn't matter to me."

"But everyone needs sleep, it's not good for your health to stay up so much."

Gaara grunted moodily, "the Shukaku may be gone but some old habits are difficult to break."

Hinata blinked, slightly taken aback by his direct speech. She cocked her head to the side and chewed on her bottom lip for a moment.

"Gaara?"

"Hn."

"S-shouldn't… I-I mean don't you…" her voice trailed off as she worked to find a way to spit out what she was thinking but she finally managed to say in a rush, "are you ever going to sleep in the bed?"

Gaara stilled and set the scroll he had been working on down.

"Why do you care?"

His voice was still monotone but by his stiff back, she figured that this conversation wasn't going to get any easier.

"We should s-start the way we want to continue," she blurted out quietly.

"And how is that?"

Hinata paused, fingers fidgeting in front of her. "I don't know," she said in a defeated voice and sank down on the edge of the bed.

Gaara said nothing, still staring at the desk in front of him. It frustrated her.

"Why are you suddenly so quiet? W-we were doing okay earlier…"

She saw his jaw clench slightly, as if he were grinding his teeth together.

"What happened?" She whispered.

The chair he was sitting in whirled around to face her with such speed, she jumped and nearly fell off the bed. His narrow sea glass eyes contrasted with hers, pale and wide with surprise.

"What happened?" He repeated, voice deadly and low. "Nothing happened. I am a busy man with lots of work to do. I have no desire to try and convince my new _wife_ " he nearly spat the word," that she has nothing to be afraid of."

Hinata blinked, meeting his glare.

"You heard." It wasn't a question.

He started to turn back to his desk but she jumped off the bed, one hand tentatively going for his chair to stop him before she drew back, wringing her hands in front of her.

"You have nothing to be angry about," she murmured.

"I'm not angry!" His voice had risen slightly and he was still frowning. Had she known him better, she would have poked him between the eyes to point out his furrowed brow muscles. Odd, his lack of eyebrows did little to lessen his expressions. At least what few expressions she had seen flit across his face that day.

"You sound angry."

She noticed his nostrils flare momentarily. The man was as expressive as a rock but she had always been particularly observant, whether from her heritage or innocent stalking pastime when she was younger, she wasn't sure.

"I. Am. Busy."

Hinata held his challenging look and tried to form one of her own. It failed.

"Start the way you want to continue," she said again quietly, keeping eye contact.

Gaara gave a small eye roll, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Hinata almost smiled. Sure, it wasn't exactly friendly but at least his tone had changed from angry to almost bemused.

"It's…" her voice trailed off and she looked down. "It's advice my mother gave me before she died."

An emotion she couldn't place flitted across Gaara's impassive face.

Hinata continued, "my mother was a kind woman. I've been told I'm a lot like her. Except she was strong. She was kind and strong and smart and wise. Everything I wish I could be." Hinata laid herself bare, hoping it would help her stoic husband to share something, anything, personal with her. "One day we were walking in the greenhouse and she told me, 'when you get married, start the way you want to continue.' A-and I would like to follow that advice with you." Hinata looked up and found herself trapped in Gaara's cold gaze.

.oOo.

Gaara was confused.

This woman had come creeping into the bedroom after seeing those friends off and instead of doing everything in her power to avoid him, here she was, standing right in front of him arguing about him sleeping in the same bed as her. He had thought that she was afraid of him, of the monster everyone still seemed to believe he had the potential to be. They were right of course; his mind was still a dark and twisted place and, while he had found a new reason to embrace the kanji on his brow, he didn't hold any hope for another's love. He would love his village, they would love their protection, and he would live out the rest of his pathetic, lonely life just like that.

"What do you mean?" he asked, careful to keep his voice neutral.

A blush bloomed on the girl's pale cheeks, fingers continuing to poke together.

"I-I know we hardly know each other b-but we're married."

Gaara wondered if this girl was ever capable of raising her voice.

"Yes, we're married," he repeated back, still unsure where she was going.

She developed a slight frown as she spoke, "I gave up many things when I left Konoha." Gaara felt his eyes blaze as he stood. To her credit, she held her ground and continued, "I gave up my home. My family, my friends, my team," her voice broke. "I gave all that up for the love of my country and the desire to do something right in my father's eyes."

He was right, she didn't want to know him, to give him a chance, she was just doing her duty. However, her next words surprised him, "I may have given all that up but I still haven't given up hope of having love for myself."

Gaara's eyes widened, then hardened.

"Why seek the love of a monster?" he nearly snarled, taking a step forward.

"I'm not."

Gaara felt like he had been punched in the gut.

She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders.

"I'm seeking the love of my husband."

He froze.

 _Love of my husband_? Him? He shook his head, taking a step back.

"Maybe it's just as friends, but I do want to try with you, Gaara."

He felt like he was being smothered by his sand. His mind felt too full yet too empty as he struggled to find something to say. No sarcasm, no dry wit, it was all gone and in its place was an awkward man who never thought he would find someone to want to _try_ with him.

"Why?"

Hinata had such deep crimson blush it rivaled his hair. Good. At least she looked as uncomfortable as he felt.

"B-because we're m-married. Y-you're stuck with me."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "are you sure you're not the one stuck?"

Blush still in place, she raised her head in what he could only assume was a challenging manner from the soft-spoken girl.

"I had a choice to be married to you. You weren't able to choose who or even if you would be married."

He inclined his head, "you have a point. Not that I'm some helpless damsel who couldn't get out of it if I had really pushed."

A dark look flashed across her face and he could hardly hear her muttered, "no, I've always been the helpless damsel."

"You aren't."

She looked surprised and ashamed he had heard her so he continued, hoping to put her at ease, "you have the ability to stop another's heart should they get too close, you have almost no blind spots, and I have seen your fighting abilities. You are no damsel."

"Arigato, Gaara."

Gaara nodded and turned back to sit at his desk when he heard her sigh, again.

"If you keep sighing like that, you'll use up all the good air." He said, not bothering to turn around again.

She huffed, "so are you coming to bed, or not?"

"So direct, I didn't think you had that in you."

He turned around and watched her walk to the other side of the bed.

"This is a new start; perhaps I can change more than location."

He gave a barely there chuckle and turned out the light on his desk once she was settled under the covers. Stiffly, he laid on top of the blankets, face staring up at the dark ceiling.

"No covers?" came Hinata's quiet voice next to him.

A glance over showed him she had adopted the same position as he had. Face up, eyes staring toward the ceiling.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Why would it disturb me?"

"Most people fear the monster under the bed. I don't want to be one in your bed."

"Its your bed and you're not a monster. Although you seem rather hung up on the notion."

Gaara frowned but shifted so he was under the blankets, as far away from her as possible. He noticed that in spite of her assurance that he wasn't a monster, she looked ready to fall off her side of the bed.

"You're told something long enough and it becomes part of you."

"If I can have a new start then so can you."

He glanced over to see her head turned toward him. He had never thought of the bed as small but with another body, it seemed far too tiny.

"You have an excuse. New country and all that."

"You have a wife. I've been told that can change men, why not use that as your excuse?"

Gaara looked back at the ceiling, uncomfortable with her kind and whispered words. Who knew being married would be this tiresome.

"Are you always so talkative at night?" he grumbled.

"I thought you didn't sleep much?"

Her question was far too innocent.

"Goodnight," he grumbled, turning over so his back was to the suddenly brave kunoichi.

"Goodnight, Gaara," she whispered back.

He could get used to having someone to tell him goodnight.

.oOo.

"Do you think Hinata's going to be alright?"

Kiba's question broke the silence as he, Shino, and Akamaru raced over the sands.

"Yes."

"Damn it Shino can't you stop with the one-word answers for a little bit?"

Shino jumped over a particularly high dune, running a few more steps before acknowledging his hot-headed teammate.

"I have confidence in her, Kiba."

"So do I, that's not the point!" Kiba growled low in his throat, "it's that sand demon I don't trust."

Akamaru growled low in his throat.

"The two of you need to stop. You've seen him fight for both our villages, putting himself on the life. He doesn't seem like the type to hurt those he cares about."

"Exactly! He hardly knows Hina, why would he care about her?"

"I don't know, Kiba," Shino grunted as he dodged around a lone cactus, "maybe because she's his wife?"

"Ouch!" Kiba yelled, skidding to a stop. He hadn't dodged far enough around the jumping cholla and one of the spine studded nubs had latched onto his arm. "Don't you start!" he yelled at Akamaru who had let out a laughing bark.

"Don't take it out on him," Shino said calmly.

"Fuck off," Kiba grumbled, wincing as he pried the barbs from his arm with a kunai, "wife or not, I still don't trust him with her."

Shino grunted, looking up at the moon.

"Do you think Neji is back yet?"

Kiba growled at the name, "if he's not me and Akamaru will go track him down. He has a lot of explaining to do about breaking Hinata's heart."

Shino's hands curled into fists.

"We'll find him," Shino agreed, voice taking on a deeper tone. He looked over at Kiba and saw a wolfish smile on his face, momentarily letting a cruel smile of his own show on his face. They would definitely have some fun once they located Neji.

.oOo.

Behind closed eyelids, Gaara felt the bed shift slightly. He had been telling the truth when he said he didn't sleep much, he was still lucky to get four or five hours each night. Last night, he'd gotten hardly any sleep and he could only assume it had been the same for Hinata. Each time she shifted, he was hyper aware. Sleep was a dangerous time; in the past it had been the Shukaku, now it was the perfect time for an enemy to strike. Ultimate sand defense or not, Gaara didn't like the stupor sleep could put a person in. It left him vulnerable and vulnerability was a concept that did not sit well with the sullen young Kage. At least the night had given him plenty of time to think.

 _Start the way you want to continue_.

What did he want for this marriage? How did he hope it would continue? He still wasn't sure. But he did want to make the girl happy, she was right when she said she had given up everything to come to Suna. The question remained: how?

Gaara opened his eyes and glanced over at Hinata. He was still on his back but over the course of the night, her tossing had ended with her facing him, one arm stretched out into the space between them, knees tucked up to her stomach. He took in her blue-black hair falling in her pale face, her parted pink lips and… Gaara couldn't help turning up one side of his mouth in a smirk. She drooled in her sleep.

Moving slowly, Gaara quietly rolled out of bed and padded to the bathroom. After relieving himself and scrubbing his face, he came out and saw Hinata sitting up in bed, furiously wiping her cheek.

"Sleep well?" he asked with a half smirk.

The blush on her cheeks told him that she knew he had seen.

"H-hai, Gaara-sama."

He frowned.

"S-sorry. Gaara," she amended quickly.

"Hn" he grunted, heading to the closet. He noticed the package in the corner, having tossed it there last night when he tired of it mocking him. Glancing over, he saw Hinata make her way to the bathroom and he quickly set it on her side of the bed again before pulling some clothes from the dresser. Since he didn't have to worry about his Kage duties, he settled on his normal dark grey pants and a red shirt, foregoing the long red duster he usually wore. Quickly throwing on his clothes, he sat back at the desk and waited for Hinata to come back out.

.oOo.

Hinata was mortified; she had been drooling. Drooling! Covering her face with her hands, she thought about that smirk Gaara had given her when he came out of the bathroom. Of course he had seen. She splashed cold water on her burning cheeks and timidly exited the bathroom, hoping he would just let it go.

She peeked out and saw him sitting at his desk, changed and already working. Momentarily she wondered if he ever took a break but then her mind went down a different trail. He had changed in the bedroom, what if she had come out? Not that she'd never seen a man in his underwear before, she had undergone some healer training, but the thought of seeing _him_ felt strangely… intimate. She wondered if he was as toned as Naruto… _No!_ She thought quickly, shaking the image out of her head.

Fully emerging from the bathroom, Hinata noticed Gaara was rather stiff, much like he had been last night. Was he angry again? Something caught her eye and she glanced at the bed, finding a package wrapped in purple and blue.

"I-is that for me?"

"Well it's not mine," came his terse reply.

Hinata walked over and carefully peeled back the paper, pulling out four kimonos in varying shades of light blue and one in lavender.

"The wife of the Kazekage typically wears light blue as a reflection of her rank," Gaara muttered, feeling her gaze on the back of his head.

"And the lavender one?" she whispered.

Gaara stiffened further. "I was told you like the color."

Hinata beamed, holding the lavender one to her chest.

"Arigato," she beamed at him, though he still didn't turn. She returned to the bathroom, butterflies blooming in her stomach. _Who knew the stoic redhead had a thoughtful side_? she thought happily as she dressed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as she reemerged.

"Hai. You?"

He stood, rolling his neck and moved to the door, snagging his small sand gourd as he went.

"I'll take you out." He paused, glancing at her before adding, "that's a good color on you."

.oOo.

Hinata followed Gaara through the market place near Kazekage Tower. She wasn't paying much attention to the shops and people around her, she was too busy thinking about what Gaara said about her kimono. He complimented her and not in the clumsy way Naruto used to but directly. Sure it was about the color and not necessarily _her_ but she was a woman, give her a compliment and she would dissect it while walking on air.

They had a semi awkward breakfast at a small shop, both unsure what to say so they ate mostly in silence. Hinata noticed many curious glances and some whispering but she tried her best to ignore them and focus on the local cuisine. After a breakfast of rice, soup, and grilled fish, Gaara showed her some of his favorite places around Suna: the best place for lunch, his favorite dinner take out, the greenhouse where medical herbs and some food was kept safe from the sun, as well as part of the wall and the view into the desert. By midday it was too hot to stay in the streets so they retired back to their house.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Hinata inquired as they climbed the steps to their bedroom.

A wry grin flashed across Gaara's face, "what's free time?"

"I-I… I-its… um." Hinata stuttered.

"It was a joke," Gaara grumbled, face back in its neutral mask.

"S-sorry," she squeaked, "I guess I'm still a little nervous."

Gaara rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "everyone is always nervous. Except Naruto."

Hinata was about to speak when there was a banging at the door. They could hear whoever it was shouting "Kazekage-sama!" Gaara sighed, "they couldn't have shown up _before_ I climbed two flights of stairs? You go ahead, I'll be up shortly."

Hinata nodded as her stoic husband made his way back downstairs. She paused at the door to the room, chewing her lip. The messenger had sounded rather urgent and if Gaara was needed elsewhere, she should probably go to him instead of making him climb the stairs again. She had barely reached the halfway point when an annoyed looking Gaara bounded to the top of her landing.

"Come on," he grumbled, disappearing back down the stairs.

Hinata sprinted after him and out the front door.

"What is it?" she gasped as they ran in the direction of the front gate.

"Fucking Naruto."

Hinata stumbled, quickly righting herself, "he's here?"

"Apparently he didn't take the news as lightly as you thought. Shizune sent a messenger bird but he won't be too far behind and, as I'd like to avoid a political incident between villages, we're going to meet him before he blows down our front gate."

Hinata was shocked. She and Naruto had ended things, each of them feeling like they weren't getting what they wanted out of the relationship; Naruto needed someone to match his boundless energy and Hinata wanted someone to romance her. Sure, he had loved her but it was never what she thought it would be like. There was a spark on the surface but she wanted something more, something deeper, more emotional. Naruto was an open book and she found herself missing the challenge of getting his attention once she actually had it.

As she and Gaara ran through the open gates, they could see a cloud of sand approaching; reaching the top of a particularly tall dune they could see Naruto running over the desert, kicking up the sand as he went. Spotting the two of them standing on the dune, Naruto skidded to a stop below them.

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing you, Naruto, but usually there's a little more warning behind your visits," Gaara droned.

"Shut up, I didn't come here for you!" Naruto panted. He turned his gaze, "Hinata," he pleaded, "come home."

Hinata felt her heart crack at the pained look in his blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I can't."

"Why not?" His voice turned hard, "what did he do to you?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "why is it always my fault?"

"I told you to shut up!" Naruto screamed, "how could you do this to me? To your friend!"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered but Gaara cut her off.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

Naruto glared and kicked off straight for Gaara.

"Stop!" Hinata gasped but she was too late. Gaara's sand slammed into Naruto, knocking him down the dune and he leapt down after him. Naruto flipped, landing on his feet and shot back at the Kazekage, punching the sand that flew at him.

"How could you!" Naruto screamed again, this time getting close enough to land a kick to Gaara's stomach and, while his sand armor absorbed most of the blow, Hinata could still hear his soft grunt at the impact.

"Stop it!" she pleaded, but both men were deaf to her quiet words.

With a cold glare, Gaara thrust out his hand, sand snaking its way up Naruto's body.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

With a poof, twelve more Naruto's appeared and started tearing through the sand Gaara was controlling. Hinata watched as the sand defense came to Gaara's defense, blocking blows from the different Naruto's while he focused on dispelling any clone that he caught in his sand. Only two left, Gaara turned to meet an oncoming Naruto but as he went to punch, it disappeared throwing off his balance for the briefest moment. It was all the real Naruto needed as he was already there, landing an enraged uppercut to Gaara's jaw. Hinata saw his sand armor crack as he was thrown backward.

"STOP IT!" she screamed with more force than she thought possible. Gaara landed hard on his side and Hinata ran down the dune to him, skidding to a stop and fixing Naruto with a very unHinata-like glare. "Its not his fault! I chose to come here!"

Naruto blinked, "What about me? What about _us_?" he whispered, hands dropping to his sides.

Gaara rolled his neck and got to his feet. "Feel better?"

Naruto hung his head, "I'm sorry."

Gaara snorted, "I figured you wouldn't calm down until you landed a decent blow. Consider it a free shot."

Naruto gave a wry smile and shook his head.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata reached out her hands, grasping his. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize this would happen. I didn't realize…"

"That I still loved you?" Naruto muttered bitterly, avoiding her eyes.

Gaara crossed his arms, "I am still here, you know."

The former lovers ignored him.

"Naruto-kun, I should have told you. I chose to come here, to accept the betrothal. I thought… we had ended things together, we both agreed we weren't the right fit. I never would have… I mean, I shouldn't have…" Hinata's voice trailed off and she met Naruto's soft gaze.

"It's alright Hinata-chan. I wasn't going to believe it from anyone but you." He winced, "although I'm probably going to hear plenty more from baa-chan when I get back."

Hinata giggled and Gaara cleared his throat. She jumped back almost guiltily, letting go of Naruto's hands and letting her own fidget in front of her.

"Touching," he deadpanned. "Now that this is cleared up, can we get inside? It's hot and Hinata is starting to resemble a tomato."

Naruto laughed as Hinata covered her cheeks with her hands, "thanks but I think I'd better head back to Konoha as soon as possible. If I get back quick enough I can just tell baa-chan I came to my senses before I made a fool of myself."

"Suit yourself," Gaara said over his shoulder, striding back to the gate.

"Wait!" Naruto called. "Hinata-chan, give us a minute alone?"

Hinata bit her lip, glancing between the two as Gaara took the few steps back and crossed his arms. Again. She nodded and slowly made her way back toward the gates. Gaara caught up with her before she made it through and took the lead back to their house. Hinata remained quiet as they walked through the deserted streets and was thankful when they entered the cool house.

"You're sunburned."

Hinata could already feel the heat from her nose and cheeks and sighed.

"Why don't you burn? You're nearly as pale as I am."

The muscle above his right brow raised, "sand armor?"

"Right. What did Naruto have to say?" She inquired, unable to wait any longer.

Gaara smirked, "next time don't insult him with such a blatant opening."

"Men," Hinata muttered as she headed for the bedroom.

.oOo.

A faint chirping caught Neji's attention as he walked through the darkened training grounds. He and his team had just reported to the Hokage about their investigation into the zero tails and, in spite of being gone over a month, he was in no hurry to return to the Hyuuga Compound. He was not ready to face his uncle, the bitterness he was feeling rivaled the height of what he felt before the first Chunin exams.

Neji activated his byakugan and his eyes widened. The chirping grew louder as Neji saw a swarm of bugs melt away from the trees around him at the same time a large white shape flung itself out of the bushes. Neji took his stance only to be slammed into a tree by another blur. Kiba appeared in front of him, pinning him to the tree by his shoulders. Neji snarled but before he could move, his skin began to crawl. It took a lot to faze him but the swarm of Shino's beetles moving over his skin sent an involuntary shudder down his spine. Kiba laughed as Akamaru growled next to his ear.

"What is this?" Neji demanded, "I don't want to hurt a fellow leaf shinobi!"

"You don't want to hurt a fellow leaf shinobi?" Kiba mocked, voice hardening as he growled, "then what the hell did you rip Hinata's heart out for, you selfish bastard?"

"I did no such thing!"

"I suppose that's why we left a crying Hinata in Suna?" Shino questioned dryly.

Neji froze.

"What, you didn't think the girl who looked to you as a brother would take kindly to you screaming at her? Abandoning her?" Kiba snarled.

"That in spite of what you said, she still loves you. Still wants to see you?" Shino added.

"She still… loves me? Wants to see me?" Neji gasped.

Kiba tightened his grip but Neji refused to wince at the nails digging into his shoulders. "She went so far as to say she doesn't care if you scream at her again, she just wants to see you." Kiba spit at his feet, "bastard. You don't deserve her."

"You're right."

The remaining Team 8 members were silent.

"I don't deserve her, I said unforgivable things, but I didn't abandon her."

Kiba opened his mouth but Neji cut him off, "Hiashi sent me away. I confronted him, told him he couldn't get rid of her." Neji straightened as best he could under Kiba's unrelenting grip, "I was sent away as punishment."

Neji felt the bugs retreat as Kiba roughly shoved him away.

"You fucked up."

Neji glared at the Inuzuka a moment before turning his gaze on the bug user.

"You fucked up, as my teammate so gracefully put it." Shino grunted, "but you will fix it. As soon as your uncle allows, you will go to Suna, kneel at her feet, and beg her forgiveness, assured or not."

"You think I don't know this?" Neji growled back.

Kiba shouldered roughly past and Akamaru's tail struck Neji's face, "whether you know it or not, you'd better act on it sooner rather than later."

Neji watched as Team 8 disappeared into the shadows, fists clenched. He knew he had made a mistake and he would fix it as soon as he could convince his uncle to let him travel to Suna but Neji knew that if Hinata did harden her heart to him, it would be a far worse punishment than anything those two could ever inflict.

.oOo.

 **Review Shout Out:**

 **Splaaash-attack- I wanted to answer both the half heard convo AND the Naruto issue (not that great with fight scenes buut I'll work on that as the story goes on). Thank you for your consistency and feedback, I love seeing your name and Nutella pop up when the chapters are posted.**

 **I love and appreciate everyone's reviews but ForgettMeNutella, yours really are special. Thank you for your continued kind words and encouragement, it means the world to me :)**

 **Tenko- life gets crazy but you guys and your reviews are my motivation to post. I really really love it when I hear someone likes the way I've written a scene, but as far as Gaara goes I REALLY can't wait to dig more into his background and have him open up to Hinata while trying to keep what makes him so** _ **Gaara**_ **stay the same. Oh, how I love the broken characters!**

 **Leife- I really underestimated how many episodes there are between the original series and Shippuden (I'm now on episode 148) but I've read** _ **a lot**_ **of fanfictions. And a lot of Wiki pages… Not that my husband appreciates me spoiling the endings but hey, I'm that person who skips to the last chapter of a book because I can't stand cliffhangers. Oopsie.**


	9. Settling In

Chapter 9: Settling In

 **Heads up, I am going to be house sitting next weekend and I'll be away from my computer so I will not be posting next week; the following weekend is my birthday and depending on how things go, it may be two weeks before I am back. Apologies my lovely readers but sometimes life gets in the way of fiction. Happy reading!**

 **Side-note: I adore cactus. I spent quite a bit of time in Arizona and I fell in love with the beauty of the desert and the vast array of life that makes its home in such an inhospitable place- namely: cacti. I even had an entire coloring book dedicated to the subject so… yeah. I am a nerd in many forms, although I did have to look up the scientific classification.**

.oOo.

Another restless night had passed for Gaara, not that it was anything unusual for him but the reason still was. He was unused to sharing his personal quiet time with another. He and Hinata had spent a quiet evening in their room, he worked on paperwork while she read a book. Thank god it wasn't one of those trashy Icha Icha books. He would know, he'd read them- but only in order to understand what women want. Granted, he learned what they want but he was looking for something besides… physical. He shifted his gaze to a still sleeping Hinata; this time they were both on their backs and apparently that lead to a lack of drool. Fascinating. She was still a tad bit pink from yesterday and at that realization, Gaara's mind drifted back to Naruto.

 _Hinata-chan, give us a minute alone?_ Naruto had called.

Gaara walked back and raised a non-existent brow.

"You know, for a guy with no eyebrows you sure are damn good at that."

"Thanks," Gaara crossed his arms and waited for him to get to the point.

Naruto sighed, "I know I was a jerk but I never really thought of us as 'over.' But we are and now she's with you." Naruto's eyes hardened, "you'd better take care of her. Make her happy, meet the need I couldn't."

"And what was that?" Gaara inquired, genuinely curious.

"Hell if I know," Naruto laughed.

"Any other helpful advice?" Gaara growled as Naruto turned away.

"Yeah," he threw over his shoulder with a feral grin, "next time, don't insult me with a free punch." Gaara smirked at Naruto's shouted "jaa ne" as he raced away and Gaara returned to the gates.

Gaara's mind was brought back to the present when Hinata gave a small sigh and stretched, pale lavender eyes meeting light blue. Gaara watched, amused as her eyes widened and a darker pink stained her cheeks.

"G-good morning," she squeaked.

"Hn," Gaara grunted back, finding himself enjoying the sight of the still blushing Hinata rolling out of bed and staggering to the bathroom. Enjoy little moments. Yet another thing he had learned from Naruto over the years and with the day he had in front of him, he'd better get all the enjoyment he could this morning. One day. He and Hinata had been given one damn day before a messenger showed up with a note from the council demanding a formal introduction of the Kazekage's new wife.

Gaara got out of bed and wandered to the closet. She should wear blue for the formal meeting, any one of the new kimono's would suffice. He grabbed one out randomly, throwing it on the bed, and pulled out his own Kage robes, ready to use the now vacant bathroom. He saw Hinata pause, a confused look on her face as she looked at the bed.

"We have the formal council meeting. You should wear blue."

"Oh, a-arigato, Gaara. I-I did remember you say that but…" she trailed off, poking her fingers together.

This woman was going to give him a headache with how often he wanted to roll his eyes around her.

"But what?"

"I-its nothing. I was just planning on wearing the lighter blue one today," she whispered.

Gaara blinked. "They're all light blue."

"Yes, but they're different shades?" her voice tilted up in a question. Was she really asking him? They were all some sort of light blue, how was he to tell which one she wanted to wear? Did it _matter_? He thought of Temari laying out her kimono's each morning to decide what shade of black she wanted to wear that day.

"Wear what you want."

He strode into the bathroom, shutting the door a little harder than necessary. Women. He was only trying to be thoughtful, wasn't that what husbands do? How was he supposed to know that it mattered which light blue kimono was worn on a particular day? In a worse mood than when he awoke, Gaara quickly threw on his robes, small sand gourd hidden underneath, and stalked out the door, startling Hinata as she was doing something with what looked like a black pencil. He didn't care, at least he kept telling himself that as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"You look like hell," he grunted to a sand-covered Temari as she sat hunched over the breakfast table, cradling what smelled to be a very strong brew of tea.

"You always look like hell, what's your point?" She grumbled, sipping her steaming drink.

Gaara grunted, a grimace on his face.

"Temari?"

"What?" She snapped.

"Why do different colors of blue matter?"

"Why do… Gaara, I haven't slept in two days, what the hell are you talking about?"

He shook his head and mumbled "forget it" as he poured himself some of the tea Temari had made. He wrinkled his nose as he cautiously sniffed the acrid brew, "I know you're a dismal cook but you've even managed to ruin hot water and leaves."

"Make your own damn tea then!" She yelled, pushing away from the table and storming past a stunned Hinata, bumping into the quiet girl's shoulder as she went. Hinata cast her wide eyes on Gaara as he poured the tea down the sink and set to brewing a fresh pot.

"No sleep," he said in way of explanation, taking in her kimono. It looked almost the same as the one he had tossed out. He just didn't understand women, he thought as he quietly munched on some kyoho grapes.

"Arigato. Gaara," Hinata mumbled as he slid the bowl to her before pouring them both tea. She had an odd way of pausing before using his name.

"Hn" he grunted, leaning back against the wall. He would have crossed his arms had he not been holding the cup of tea; it was his favorite habit. He supposed it developed from his father detesting all types of fidgeting; thankfully for Gaara, or more likely Hinata, fidgeting was a habit that didn't particularly annoy him, as well as his desire to feel loved when he was younger, even if it was only through him hugging himself. Pathetic. Alas, he couldn't seem to break the habit which made him look like 'an arrogant prick' as Temari liked to put it.

"Gaara?"

Hinata's quiet voice roused him from his thoughts and he met her eyes.

"W-what should I expect from the Council? S-should I be prepared for anything in particular?"

"Trust no one, except Baki. Even those who support me have their own motives at heart." Gaara's eyes softened at the mention of his former teacher.

"Who is Baki?"

"Tall, red marks on one side of his face, the rest is covered," Gaara was silent a moment before adding in a darker voice, "he was with my siblings and I at the first Chunin exams."

"Oh."

 _Oh_. He was certain she didn't like hearing that period mentioned any more than he did, although for different reasons. To him, it was the height of his darkness and blood lust and the culmination of his shame over the years leading up to it. To her, it was likely a bad memory of his actions in killing freely, reveling in death and destruction, as well as the assault on her home and those she loved.

"Just answer their questions, but don't take shit," he raised his head and straightened his shoulders, voice firm. "You are wife to the Kazekage, a station above even your former position as clan heiress. Some may bully you, some may want to get close to you, very few will care about _you_ as a person. Do not let them offend you, most of them care only for what they can gain from you." With that, he drained his tea and made his way to the door.

.oOo.

Hinata scrambled after Gaara as he strode to the door, coughing at the burning hot tea she had just chugged. _The picture of grace and poise_ , she thought ruefully as she imagined her red face coupled with the tears streaming from her eyes, _what an impression._ She lengthened her strides, doing her best to remain one step behind the fast moving Kazekage. Her husband. Gaara? It had been one day and she was still struggling with equating the more familiar titles with the angry man in front of her.

She knew he had a difficult past, she had seen the extent of his power unhinged at the first Chunin Exams and controlled during the Fourth Shinobi War, but that was it. She knew of him as a Shinobi but not as a man; how could she get to know him deeper? He reminded her of a cactus, exceedingly prickly and not something to be coddled, and she hoped that was not the extent of his personality. Although, thinking back, he had shown the occasional playful side. Very occasional. Perhaps the key would be finding out what brought him enjoyment, with Naruto it was simple. But she really couldn't compare the two- if Naruto was a warm spring breeze, Gaara was an abrasive desert storm.

Hinata let her thoughts occupy her to distract from Gaara's prickliness as well as the upcoming Council meeting. She followed him into Kazekage Tower and into his office; glancing around she noticed sparse knick-knacks scattered on a set of shelves filled with scrolls on one side of the room. In the back center, there was a desk even more cluttered than the one he had at home. It held loose papers, scrolls, a couple picture frames, and an odd-looking thing in a pot- it was about eight inches high and covered in what looked like lots of white fuzzy hair. Gaara tipped his head, indicating one of the chairs in front of his desk while he sat and started sifting through the many papers.

"Gaara-sama?" Hinata's quiet voice cut through the silence.

"Gaara. What?"

"What is that?" She asked, pointing at the strange white mess.

He didn't smile but his face softened.

"That is a cephalocereus senillis. An Old Man Cactus. When kept in a pot it stays rather small and it grows those modified spines to protect it from the elements. A good desk companion."

Hinata was intrigued; this strange looking plant was the first thing she had seen Gaara look so… pleased with.

"You like plants?" She asked, timidly.

His face morphed back into his usual stoic expression, " _plants_ are a luxury Suna does not have, at least, not outside of medicinal use in our greenhouses. Cacti are specialized for the harsh desert climate and make for an enjoyable pastime for those who have the time and disposition."

Hinata hid her face, "a-apologies, kaz… Gaara." She wanted to say more but at that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Kankuro."

The door opened to reveal the puppet user and Hinata was impressed. Did he recognize the chakra signature?

"Sorry you two," Kankuro said sheepishly as he walked in and sat in the other chair next to Hinata.

"For what?" Hinata questioned when it became apparent Gaara wasn't going to say anything.

"You were supposed to have a week at least before all this bullshit started," Kankuro stated, raising his feet to rest on a corner of the desk. Gaara frowned and a small flurry of sand roughly knocked the offending feet from his desk.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "lighten up little brother. I'd think you'd be more… _relaxed_ today."

Hinata felt a light blush reach her cheeks at the implication but under his hat, Gaara's expression didn't change.

"Why would I be? I still have the Council breathing down my neck,' he grumbled, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Let's go." He rose from his desk and headed to the door, leaving Hinata with Kankuro who snorted.

"And here I thought marriage to a beautiful woman would have some effect on his mood swings."

Hinata hid her head, "I think I offended him this morning. I selected a different robe than he thought I should."

"Not like Gaara to get riled up over something so small," he mused as they slowly followed after the Kazekage. "What was wrong with his pick, anyway?"

Hinata felt her blush darken further and she mumbled a response.

"Speak up, sweetheart, I didn't catch that," Kankuro chuckled.

"I wanted the one that matched his eyes."

This time the puppet user really did laugh, "you girls put way too much thought into these things!" At her injured look, Kankuro spoke a bit gentler, "it was a nice thought. Did you tell him?"

"No."

"You should." With that, he left her at an open door where she could see several men, including the Kazekage, milling around inside. Taking a deep breath, Hinata entered the room, shoulders back and head high, the very picture of aristocratic breeding. A small line formed between Gaara's eyes as he took in her change but as three more men entered the chamber and stood behind what seemed to be predetermined seats, Gaara motioned her to the chair on his right and as he sat, so did the room's other occupants.

"Right, let's get down to business as I'm sure the new couple wishes for more time alone," an old man spoke, false smile etched on his lined face.

Hinata didn't move but she noticed Gaara's nostrils flare.

"I'm sure this business could have waited," another man muttered and Hinata recognized him as the one Gaara called Baki.

The first man shot Baki a sour look, "this matter is very important to our village Baki and as such, it is our job to ensure it goes well." Hinata noticed two other's nodding along.

"Please," Gaara interjected dryly, "do your job so we can get on with our day."

Hinata saw several faces tighten and the man who seemed to be the spokesperson grow slightly red in the face.

A throat cleared, "I believe I will get on with it." This time it was a younger man, in his forties, who spoke. His eyebrows reminded her of a slightly better-groomed version of Lee-kun back in Konoha. The man focused his gaze on Hinata. "I am Ryusa. I wish to ask you some questions, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Ryusa-sama," Hinata replied. _Like I have a choice_.

He nodded, "Hyuuga Hinata, you voluntarily chose to leave your home village in order to be bound to Suna."

Even though she picked up on the question, Hinata remained silent, staring back at the dark-eyed man.

"Why would you make such a choice?" He asked, lips thinning at her lack of response.

"Because I love my country and wished to do my part to stop the unrest along our border."

"Your country," the first man spoke. "I wish to know why you still refer to the Land of Fire as your country when you are now a citizen of Suna?"

Hinata turned her pale gaze on the man, "I don't believe I caught your name. I like to know who is addressing me, especially when they seem determined to make me feel unwelcome."

The man's face reddened further, "I am Joseki, one of the senior members of this Council and I have the right to address you as I see fit to ensure that Suna's best interests are met."

"You have the right to address her as her station demands," Gaara said quietly.

Hinata turned her gaze back to Joseki, "I was born and raised in Konohagakure, where I reached Jonin. My entire life has been in that country and as I love both it and its people, when I heard of this alliance I became determined to do whatever I could to ease the unrest for both countries. I have been here a very short amount of time, it is not unfair for me to hold such an attachment to my birthplace."

"That is true," Baki interjected, preventing Joseki from saying anything else, "however, Joseki speaks truth when he says this council's focus is Suna and her safety."

"How do we know you are what is best for Suna?" another man chimed in, eyes squinted so much, Hinata could not tell what color they were. "Also, I am Sajo."

"Arigato, Sajo-sama. I was chosen by the Godaime Hokage from the nobility of Konoha. As a strong ally of Suna, I have faith she selected the best option to send you." Hinata said with confidence.

"Why would your Hokage weaken her village in such a way?"

Hinata was a gentle person by nature but she was starting to feel a fire burning at the repeated insults of Joseki.

"My _former_ Hokage has a great many skilled shinobi in her service, sending one kunoichi will not even begin to put a dent on her resources."

The questioning continued well into the afternoon with Baki running interference between the council and Gaara when he noticed the Kazekage becoming irritated. Gaara remained mostly silent, allowing Hinata control of the situation, only jumping in when he felt one of the men questioning her had truly overstepped the line. Questions ranged from her childhood to her skillset to how attracted she was to the Kazekage- that one had been shut down very quickly by a clearly uncomfortable Gaara. In the end, Hinata felt she had satisfied the curiosity of at least three of the Council while the other four remained either unsure or downright hostile.

She followed Gaara through the hallways, once again struggling to keep up with his pace. The stone-faced Kage led her past several gawking people, many giving small bows as the passed, until they reached his office once again; Kankuro was inside sitting in Gaara's chair. A blast of sand had his feet off the desk and Kankuro shot his brother a dirty look.

"Hey, isn't this supposed to be my office this week?" He grumbled, refusing to move from the chair as Gaara loomed over him.

"It is yours temporarily, it still belongs to me. And my wishes for it will still be upheld."

Hinata shuffled her feet, unsure what she should be doing.

Kankuro looked up, a surly expression still on his face. "So, how did the little princess do?"

When neither answered, Kankuro sighed. "You were in there over three hours and you have nothing to say? Must have been one hell of a snooze-fest."

"What do you want to know?" Gaara ground out, "most of them are opinionated old men who care only for their own agenda. Will you get out of my chair?"

Kankuro made a show of thinking, rubbing his chin and shifting his eyes around.

"No."

"No?"

Hinata winced at Gaara's cold voice and, even though most of his face was covered by the hat, she could tell he was getting increasingly frustrated between dealing with the council and now his brother.

"What is she going to do, huh?" Kankuro asked, pointing at Hinata. "Take her home, get to know each other better. I can handle this," he gestured to the piles of paper.

"I can show myself home," Hinata muttered to remind them that she was still in the room.

The two brothers had a silent staring contest and it seemed Gaara lost; he took a breath and strode from the room.

"Is he always like that?" Hinata asked a smirking Kankuro.

"Nah, he's usually worse."

He must have read something in her expression because he spoke softly, "he isn't always like that, the trouble is getting him to relax. Aside from cactus gardening, there hasn't been much in his life he's truly had to enjoy."

Hinata blinked, avoiding Kankuro's concerned gaze but before she could ask what he meant, Gaara stuck his head back in the office.

"Are you coming?" He asked Hinata, removing his head as she scrambled out of her chair.

 _Déjà vu_ , she thought as she hurried after him, thinking about Kankuro's words and desperately hoping this wasn't going to be her life from now on.

When they arrived inside, Gaara pulled off his hat exposing messy red hair. Hinata held back a smile at his hat hair and followed his example in pulling of her shoes before entering the living quarters. Temari was sitting on the couch, munching left over grapes while writing what looked to be a report.

Gaara turned to Hinata, "I have paperwork to address. Do as you wish." He turned toward the stairs but paused, glancing over his shoulder. "You did well today."

With that he was gone, leaving a blushing Hinata behind.

.oOo.

 **Shout-outs:**

 **Splaaash-attack- you'd think I'd remember how many a's to use by now but no, still have to count. Thank you for the continued feedback!**

 **ForgettMeNutella- Awwww, thank you! I really adore Neji as a character and I'm so excited to write more about him! Unfortunately, I'm still learning about timid Hinata with where I am in the show but I can't wait to make her blossom in my story and thank you (times three) for your warm reviews!**

 **Tenko- I got that little gem of advice from my grandmother and it seemed like the kind of thing Hinata would insist on had she heard it from her own mother. I agree that the Naruto scene was a little rushed but I'm glad you understand my wanting to keep the focus on Gaara and Hinata.**

 **Leife- I am suffering the pain of quality GaaHina stories at the moment. I can tell you this, once I finish this story I have another waiting in the wings (a modern neighbor AU) that I actually started** _ **before**_ **this story but then inspiration struck and I went with my new muse. Apologies for the grammar, I read each chapter so many times before posting, half the time I think what I mean instead of actually seeing the mistakes I'm reading. Have you read "Trust Me" by KiunoNamu? It has been my absolute favorite so far- I've read it like three times. If not, check it out cuz it is an awesome read!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Heart to Heart

 **Hello my lovely readers, I am back with chapter 10 and a big apology for being three days late… and for the rushed chapter. Thank you for your patience, I know the frustration that comes from waiting for a story to be updated. This month has been rather crazy between my birthday, Mother's Day, and multiple out of town doctor's appointments.**

 **Just so we're clear, there's no way I actually came up with the Naruto-verse, I just play around like a kid in a sandbox. A very happy kid. Enjoy and, if you could find it in your heart to review, that would be** _ **awesome**_ **!**

.oOo.

Hinata stood by the door for a moment watching as Gaara retreated up the stairs. He made it seem like she wasn't exactly welcome in the bedroom while he was doing paperwork and she wondered what she should do to bide her time until dinner. She had only been in Suna a couple days and, other than the rather brief tour Naruto interrupted yesterday, she had no idea what to do around the city. Hinata thought about finding Yukiko but she wouldn't know where to start in tracking down the cheerful girl.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down and talk to your new sister-in-law?"

Hinata jumped as Temari's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Oh, I-I was… I was just. I was…" Hinata stuttered, blushing as she sat next to Temari on the couch.

"Grape?" The ponytailed girl asked, thrusting the bowl at Hinata with one hand while the other kept scratching at the paper.

"Thank you," she said softly, taking a grape. She wondered what Temari wanted to talk to her about. She knew the other girl had a temper on occasion and could be quite brash which, based off her knowledge of Shikamaru, seemed like an unlikely pairing with the lazy shadow wielder. Although, maybe that's what made it work.

"You're very patient," she grumbled, finally signing her name on the paper and pushing it aside.

"I have nothing else to do."

"Hmph," Temari grunted. Maybe it was a family trait?

Hinata glanced at her as she continued, thankful that she seemed to want to carry on a conversation with her.

"Gaara dumped you for paperwork, hm?"

Hinata nodded, fiddling with her hands.

"Yeah, council meetings always make him a little edgy so don't be offended."

"Temari?"

"Hm?"

Hinata paused, suddenly unsure if she was about to hit a sore subject.

"What?" Temari asked with a little more bite to her voice.

Hinata took a deep breath, "Gaara-sama seems very…"

"Rude? Closed up? Cold? Like talking to a brick wall?"

"Well, yes." Hinata blinked, surprised his sister would sound so callous talking about her little brother.

"How much do you know about him Hinata?" Temari asked, popping a grape in her mouth.

Hinata thought a moment, memories from the chuunin exams clashing with his cool command of the Fourth Division.

"I know he has changed since I first saw him at the chuunin exams." Temari's face darkened but Hinata continued, "f-from what I've seen his is a gifted shinobi and a fair Kage who loves his people." She shrugged, "I know he likes cactus and where he likes to eat, but I don't know much about _him_ personally."

Temari scoffed, "very very few people do. Hell, Kankuro and I may be his siblings but if anyone really understands him, it would probably be Naruto."

Hinata gave a small smile, "yeah, he has that ability."

"Do you wish you were still with him?"

Hinata's eyes widened at the implication: did she regret choosing Gaara?

"I… N-Naruto-kun will always have a special place in my heart- I loved him too long to completely cut him out but we weren't good for each other. I don't know Gaara-sama very well yet. But I'd like to." She added the last part quietly but Temari finally gave Hinata a soft smile.

"Give him a chance. Once you get past his defense, he's really just a guy hurting for love." Temari sighed, settling back against the couch. "For so long, Kankuro and I pushed him away out of fear. When he was younger, he had a very weak grip on the Shukaku and he was… volatile. We were siblings by blood but I never really saw him as my baby brother." She shot Hinata a wry smile, "we're not a perfect family now but at least we're a family. There are parts of his childhood that aren't for me to share, he'll have to do that when he's ready for you to know, but you have to understand it was rough. He has a lot of scars from that time that have healed badly; though, I hope you can help with that."

"I'm not a very good healer, at least not with old wounds. Couldn't the nurses here do anything for him?

Temari chuckled shook her head, "not those kinds of scars."

"Oh." Hinata's heart hurt for him as it sunk in; she remembered the pain Naruto endured as a jinchuuriki child and she would imagine it had been as hard on Gaara as him. Probably worse, considering his mental state at the chuunins.

"Gaara is strong physically but emotionally delicate. He still has trouble letting people in and he's not one to open himself up. Hell, I don't know if he can ever fully have a relationship with you, not to be discouraging, but it's the truth. Are you prepared for that?" Temari was nearly glaring at Hinata.

Hinata swallowed, "when I agreed to this marriage, I hoped we could grow close… maybe even find love. But I don't expect it." She met Temari's hard gaze, "I would never want to hurt him and I have promised to give myself over to him. I will be content in whatever capacity he deems acceptable but I will never stop hoping for love."

Her reply must have satisfied Temari's curiosity for she nodded and walked out, leaving Hinata on the couch feeling vulnerable and confused. What had that conversation been about? Did Temari truly think she would willingly hurt Gaara? Hinata shook her head, she had agreed to this marriage knowing that romance would not be forthcoming but she hadn't given up. She wouldn't. With that in mind Hinata stood and made her way up the stairs.

Hinata bit her lip as she reached the landing on their floor. Temari had made it seem like Gaara just needed her to get through to him but she still wasn't sure how. It took her _years_ to break through to Naruto and that had taken an act of almost certain death. Then again, she had been in love with Naruto for the same amount of years. She didn't love Gaara, not yet anyway, though she thought she could learn to. He was incredibly handsome, but could she get him to open up? Hinata wasn't so shallow to fall for looks alone, she needed a deeper connection. If he was as closed up as Temari said, then Hinata would just have to break through his walls.

Softly, she knocked on the door before opening it so he wouldn't be startled. Then again, he had probably sensed her chakra outside the door and knew she'd been standing there for the past five minutes. Hinata blushed and walked in the room. He was sitting at the little desk, a scroll open in front of him, his back to her.

Hinata cleared her throat.

Nothing.

He knew she was there, he had to, but he was still ignoring her. Hinata felt a small kernel of annoyance bloom in her chest; she wasn't one to get angry easily but she had been ignored her entire life by her father, save when he needed her, her sister, for many years, Neji… No, she wouldn't think of him. Out of all her family, even her relationship with Hanabi, it was Neji she had felt closest to and he had thrown that in her face.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked quietly.

He grunted and shook his head.

Hinata sighed.

"You do that a lot," he said without turning around. He didn't sound annoyed, just distant. Cold, as Temari had put it.

"What do I do?" She asked, puzzled.

"Sigh."

Hinata fought the urge to sigh, _again_ ; they'd only been together two days and he was already annoyed at her habits- one that usually stemmed from him ignoring her?

"Apologies, Gaara-sama."

"Gaara," he said, annoyance creeping into his tone as he glanced at her over his shoulder.

Hinata worried her lip, "I still don't quite feel comfortable enough for that yet."

Her fingers started to poke together as he turned; Hinata looked down but she still saw the angry look on his face. Maybe now wasn't the best time to make a point when he was on edge from the council meeting but she was already committed.

His voice was menacingly low when he spoke, "and why do you feel you can't call your husband by name? We've already had this conversation, _Hinata_."

She met his cold eyes, "because I don't know you well enough."

His nostrils flared and he started to turn back to his desk.

"ButIwantto!" she rushed out.

He paused and looked back at her with a mixture of confusion and annoyance on his face. She took a deep breath: "but… but I want to."

His forehead wrinkled as nonexistent brows raised and she offered a timid smile.

"You… want to know me?"

"Hai. But I want it to be from you telling me about yourself, not other people trying to fill me in."

A light smirk graced his face, "you talked to Temari, didn't you?"

"H-hai."

"What do you want to know?"

Hinata's fingers stopped poking together and clasped around each other.

"What's your favorite color?" She blurted the first thing that came to mind.

He blinked. "My favorite color?"

Hinata nodded, blushing.

"You can ask anything and you want to know what _color_ I like best?"

She nodded again, beet red.

One side of his mouth turned up. "I really do need to finish reading these reports. There is a book on the history of Suna and its politics on your nightstand, if you'd like to brush up for future meetings. Maybe after dinner we can return to questions."

"Hai," she whispered as he turned back to his papers.

Hinata chewed her lip as she walked over and picked up the book: _A Brief History of Suna with an Emphasis on Political Nuance_. Riveting. However, she had been forced to read the driest and dullest books known to man to prepare her as a future clan head and, if she could survive history lessons with an ancient clan elder, she could read this. She wasn't sure if it was gratitude she had something to do or the fact it was entirely new information presented in a more tolerable manner than most historical texts she'd read growing up, but she soon found herself immersed in the book.

Before she knew it, it was dinner time. Temari hadn't made another appearance and Kankuro said he was going out with friends after dropping food off for the two of them- Hinata figured they were attempting to give her and Gaara time to get to know each other but she would have appreciated the additional company; Gaara seemed content to eat in silence, save for the occasional question as to how she liked the fish or whether the seasonings on the rice were to her satisfaction. Hinata was too timid to bring up playing twenty questions over dinner; heck, she couldn't even manage to tell him the rice was a little too spicy for her as she felt her face heat from the rice and her own awkwardness.

They were just finishing up when Hinata found her voice again.

"Gaara-sama?"

His mouth tightened. "Hn?"

"W-would you like me to cook tomorrow so no one has to bring food by?"

He nodded and stood, taking his plate to the sink to wash. Well, she figured she'd make a good part of her questions later about the foods he did/didn't like. That is, if he didn't shut her out again.

Quickly, she followed in his footsteps- washing her dish and climbing the stairs. She worried her lip the whole way up wondering just how deep he was willing to let her prod or if he would push her aside again.

Timidly she pushed open the cracked bedroom door.

.oOo.

 **Not my favorite chapter but I couldn't leave you guys hanging any longer. I'm hoping to get some serious writing done this weekend both in this story and another short one I've been working on. Hopefully I can wrap the other one up and have it ready to post through June- I'm having surgery on my eyes, each a week apart, and I don't know how that's going to affect my vision during that time so hey… new GaaHina story for you!**

 **New feature: fangirl subject of the week. The Greatest Showman. Killer soundtrack, lovely (if not rushed/holliwood-fied) movie. 10/10 will watch again (mean hubby turned it on as I was trying to write hence the late update).**

 **Shout Outs:**

 **Splaaash-attack and ForgetMeNutella you guys are seriously awesome and the source of at least half my guilt when I don't update on time. Thank you for your continued support and feedback, I thrive on it.**

 **Everyone else: thank you for the encouragement and please keep the reviews coming!**


End file.
